The Right Thing
by lovedimitri
Summary: Set after SK - Rose & Dimitri no longer surpress their feelings, their relationship still hidden.What happens when an Evil Master Strigio threatens Rose & her family forcing her to make the hardest decision yet! Some violence,profanity and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my very first story so please be let me know what you think of it good or bad.**

**This story is set after Shadow Kissed. The cabin, the attack on the school and the rescue mission all happen. The rescue mission was a success if you could call it that, but Dimitri & Rose came back safely.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy series or any of the character that are mentioned through out the series Rachelle Mead does!**

RPOV

Rolling over in bed I look at the window and see the faint outline of the sun as it begins to set and the start of another glories day. Looking at my alarm clock on the bedside table, noticing that I have woken up an hour before my training session with Dimitri, which is not like me?

"Dimitri"

Just thinking about him makes my heart race. God I love him so much.

Reluctantly throw the covers back, I headed to the bathroom. I turn the shower on to get it warm. Turning back to the mirror I stare at my own reflection. Sighing to myself I entered the shower letting the hot water run over my body, while my mind flashes back on events.

God has it really been a month now since the attack on the school, a month since Dimitri and I finally let our guards down showing truly how much love we have for each other. A month since the school deemed safe again to start classes. Can't my life be simple for once or a break at least?

I honestly don't know why I am this down today. Not having classes for month would be my idea of Christmas, resulting me to do play the Rose Hathaway pranks but looking back on the attack made me realise that everyone I love can be gone in the blink of an eye. This made me feel angry, helpless and uneasy.

I nearly lost Eddie & Dimitri in that month…..GOD!

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door. I quickly checked the bond but Lissa was still asleep dreaming about Christian. I quickly got out of her head before I saw and felt more than I should and be scar for life again! EWWWH

Wrapping a big towel round my body I went to answer my door. I heard another knock at the door but this time it is quieter. Opening the door I looked in to the most beautiful brown eyes that existed, Dimitri's of course.

My 6'8 Russian god was wearing his usual black jeans and muscle shirt with his brown leather duster in his hands. God he always manages to look so HOT!

"Roza….. I"

Looking over my body he realised that I was only standing there in a towel. He had his guardian mask on now but you could tell that passion, need and desire showing in his eyes.

It's been so long since Dimitri and I had a moment alone and I wonder…..

I pushed the door open more, turned around saying

"Come in Comrade"

I heard the door shut behind me as I turned to face Dimitri letting go of the towel. OOPPPS! I stood there with my hands on my hips with the best man eating smile. It has been so long since I felt his touch, his warmth against my skin and his kisses, oh god his kisses. I need him, I needed him now.

I heard Dimitri hold his breath; I felt his eyes move over my body. It sent a warm shiver through out my body.

"See something you like comrade?" asking in a seductive voice.

I only just heard him whisper "Шахта" (Mine) in Russian before his warm strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me body closer to him.

I really have to learn Russian I thought as Dimitri's lips found mine, kissing me hard with so much passion and love. I kissed him back with all the passion, love and need I have for him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I leaned forward on my tiptoes leaning into him even more. I felt my naked nipples become hard as I rubbed my body closer to his. I ran my tongue against his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted immediately.

God I have miss this and from Dimitri reaction he has too. He is usually so in control but since the cabin he has lets his guard down when we are alone. Sometimes I feel like we are a normal couple.

I felt one of Dimitri's hands leave my waist, his fingertips running them lightly up my spine sending a shiver of pleasure through out my body. His hands went into my hair pushing me more towards him as our tongues started massages each others for dominance.

We both deepened the kiss at the same time. I felt the muscles in his arm get a tighter grip on my body as I was lifted of the ground. Dimitri took 2 steps laying us down on the bed not breaking the kiss. Dimitri doesn't release his hold on my body in fact he is still holding me quite firm, which turns me on even more. I wrap my legs round his waist hearing a growl from Dimitri.

We both pulled back from the kiss gasping for air, resting our foreheads together.

"Roza… Roza … My beautiful Roza….. The things you…. do to me" Dimitri said between gasps of air.

A huge smile came to my face as I knew I won right there, that I was going to have sex with Dimitri for the second time. I removed my hands from around his neck and slid them under his shirt feeling his rock hard abs. "Roza" A small moan escaped Dimitri's mouth. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up when Dimitri's mobile rang.

YOU GOT TO BE BLOODY KIDDING ME! I screamed in my head.

Dimitri shifted his weight grabbing his phone from his pocket in his jeans. If I wasn't already mad I would have found it quite a turn on since my legs were still wrapped around his waist.

"Belikov" Dimitri amswered

I could hear the person on the phone but I couldn't make out what they were saying so I just laid there as quiet as I could be under the circumstances, or should I say under my Russian God! I had a huge smile on my face now as my mind filled with naughty thoughts.

As I was to busy with my own thoughts that I only just caught Dimitri saying we will be in a few minutes.

Dimitri put his phone back into his pocket and looked at me.

"What?" I could hardly hide the innocence in my voice.

"I know that look" Dimitri stated

"You do not!" I said blushing slightly; god he can see right through me.

"That was Alberta, all guardians and novices are requested for a meeting in 5 mins" He stated in his guardian voice.

Dimitri gave me a quick kiss pushing himself up from me. I just laid there pouting my bottom lip like little kid. Dimitri looked at me with a kind smile knowing exactly what I was feeling.

"Roza there is nothing more I would want right now then you in every way but we have to go" using his most seductive voice knowing that I cant resist.

I quickly got of the bed going to my draws pulling out some underwear, my skinny jeans and a red tight v neck shirt that hugs my body. I quickly got dress than ran into the bathroom brushed my hair, leaving it out as I know that is how Dimitri likes it.

If I can't have Dimitri I am going to make sure he has nothing else on his mind but me!

DPOV

I have just finished my shift, looking at my watch there is only an hour before Roza training session. Just the very thought of her makes my heart speed up. I have never felt like this about any woman. Woman constantly throw themselves at me, I know that I am a good looking guy so everyone tells me but none of those women see me. Roza has managed to captivate, dazzle and she has this mysteries hold over me very being. She see the real me. She is the missing half of me, which scares me on a personal and profession level.

It's been a month since the attack on the school and 3 weeks of meetings, every training session the gym has been occupied with other guardians training and shifts. I have had no time alone with Rose and knowing her she is either going to start sneaking out again or getting herself in trouble because of it. I couldn't blame her if she did as I know exactly how she feels.

I missed having her in my arms, her soft lips, and her amazing hair in my hands. Oh god just the thought of her making me remember the best night in my life, the night at the cabin. I knew it was wrong of me but I couldn't hide my feelings for her any longer.

I started walking faster towards Rose room as that night replayed in my mind. I went through the backside door, quietly up the stairs taking 2 at a time. I just need to have her in my arms, NOW!

RPOV

Dimitri and I reached the guardians building late! Everyone was already seated listening to Alberta. Dimitri was speaking to Stan in very hush voices but I could tell by the look on Dimitri's face that he was annoyed and frustrated with what Stan was saying.

As I was late I wasn't paying attention to a thing Alberta was say, surprise surprise, so I was looking around the room to anything that caught my eye, when I heard.

"So your practical test will be held in a week time" Alberta said

WHAT WHAT WHAT!

Dimitri must have seen my face express, coming over to me placing his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. He motioned with his head to follow him. We both walked outside and took a seat at one of the tables under a tree.

"Rose I know what you're going to say but there is nothing that you can do" he said in annoyed voice. He wasn't annoyed with me but the situation.

"This is absolutely crap Dimitri we still have 2 months before the end of the school year and there pushing the test forward. Isn't bad enough that the school was attacked a month ago?" I said raising my voice.

"Since the attack being so close to the end of the school year the queen has thought it best to bring everything forward to smooth things over with the other council members" Dimitri said grinding his teeth.

"THAT BULLSHIT, WE ARE JUST EXPENDABLE TO HER" I screamed at him.

"Roza I am not happy about this the same as you. Do you really think that I want to see you in another battle or situation as Spokane where I can't keep you and Princess Vanillsa safe?" he voice was a low growl now.

Dimitri had his guardian mask on but looking into his eye I could see that he is mad. I know Dimitri always wanted to protect me but he never really said it out in the open like that and the way he said it. He would stop at nothing if I ever got hurt.

Before I could say anything else I heard my name being called.

"Rose! There you are, you coming to breakfast?" Lissa said walking to the table.

"Oh sorry Guardian Belikov I didn't mean to interrupt" Lissa said in her apologetic voice.

"No Princess Dragomir you're not interrupting, Rose and I were just finishing up" giving her a nod.

Dimitri stood up from the table "Rose I will see you at practise, I will be stepping it up a bit due to recent news". With that he walked backed towards the guardian building.

"What news?" Lissa said curiously.

I stood up and starting walking towards the cafeteria.

"Rose what news?" Lissa said again.

"They have brought the novices practical test forward. Come next week I will either pass or fail!" I said trying to lighten the mood

"WHAT!" Lissa yelled

I just looked at her "Lissa can we wait till after I get some food to talk about this please. Im really hungry now that you mention food!" I said rubbing my belly.

Lissa laughed "Always thinking of food!"

Piling up my tray with scrambled eggs & bacon, pancakes with strawberries, chocolate donuts and a hot chocolate I made my way over to the table noticing that Christian, Eddie and Adrian were already there.

Lissa gave Christian a kiss on the cheek and sat down, with me sitting next to her an Adrian.

"Morning all" I said in my best morning voice!

"Morning Little Dhampir, it is always nice to see you looking so fine in the mornings" Adrian said with that smart arse grin on his face.

I gave him a glare that said keep going this morning with those comments and watch out! Before I even got to take a bit of my eggs Lissa asked again.

"So why are they moving the novices practical forward to next week? Isn't that a bit too soon after the attack?"

Eddie and I were about to answer when Adrian opened his mouth.

"Aunty Tatiana thinks it will smooth the council members if the senior novices graduate early and helping the guardian numbers, especially since the attack at the school. Personally tho I think it is stupid, students haven't gotten over the attack and their heads will not be in the right place for the practical."

I just glared at him and turned back to my food.

"God Rose what are you eating for two or something, there is enough food on there to feed herd of cows!" Christian joked.

"Shut up firefly didn't you just here that the novice's practicals are next week? Dimitri is upping my training so I am going to need all the energy I can get… and did you just call me a cow?" I said sticking out my tongue at him.

Everyone broke out into laughter. Deep down inside Christian and I are just like brother and sister; actually he is the brother I never had. He makes Lissa happy and that is what matters. Both of us will deny our feelings for each other so it works out well.

The rest of the day was a blur. Classes were boring as normal, I feel asleep in Stan class, resulting in me being kicked out. Even the training session with Dimitri was a blur and that's saying something! I just didn't know why I was feeling this way.

Laying on my bed I slowly started drifting off to sleep, when I heard a nagging voice in the back of my head.

"God Rose what are you eating for two or something, there is enough food on there to feed a herd of cows!" "Eating for two" were the words, which caught my attention.

My eye open instantly, I jumped off my bed over to my desk looking for the calendar. No No No I can't be, I only had sex with Dimitri. It's impossible. Finally I found the calendar, I flipped its pages to the current month I started counting backwards till I reached the date of my last period. I froze dropping the calendar. I was 2 weeks and 3 days late.

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Think rose think.

Grabbing my hoody, phone and keys I headed to the only place were I will be able confirm if I am or if im not, The Medical clinic!

It was 20 mins till curfew so I had to be fast. I walked in and straight up to the reception area. The nurse behind the counter greeted me with a friendly smile "How can I help you dear?"

"Hi I was wondering if I could have a pregnancy test please?" saying it in my best Rose bravado voice.

The nurse looked at me with a puzzling look "Is this for you or someone else dear?"

Putting on my guardian mask I replied "Oh god no it is not for me, I was approached by a girl who I didn't know strangely enough asking me to do this for her since my reputation is shot to shi….. Well you know, she thought that it wouldn't raise any suspicions"

The nurse just looked at me with a worried face.

"Look can I please have the test for her, if she is I will encourage her to make an appointment with the doctor" my voice pleading to her.

"Only if you promise to get her to book an appointment if she is?" said the nurse with a smile on her face.

"I promise" I replied giving her a small nod.

The nurse got up going through the swinging door. A few minutes late she came back with a pregnancy test handing it over.

"Please tell this young lady there is nothing to be afraid and we are here if she needs it" saying in soft voice.

"Thank you and I will let her know" I said before rushing out the door.

I ran back to my room just making it before curfew. Taking my hoodie off, throwing it to the floor I went to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet reading the instructions.

"Pee on the stick and wait 3 min, Blue line negative, Pink cross positive" I said out loud.

Well that is not to hard! Removing the test stick from the box I did as the instructions say. Placing the cap back on and sitting the test on the counter.

Those three minutes went as slow as possible I swear. I paced up and down my small bathroom listening to the clock tick. Three minutes were up. I went over to the counter picking up the test. I grabbed the box again checking the instructions. SHIT!

Looking back at the test and down to my stomach I started crying slumping to the floor I was pregnant with Dimitri Belikov baby.


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

I just sat on the floor crying until I had no more tears left. I had a lot of thoughts running through my head. I was seventeen turning 18 in a few months and Im pregnant, cant my life just be simple for once.

How am I going to tell Dimitri that I am pregnant when I don't even know how it happen…. Well I know how it happen but genetically it is impossible. I know he wants children more than anything but could he believe that this baby was his? Would he still love me & want to be with me? Would he hate me? Oh god what have I done? What am I going to do?

I pulled myself off the floor and crawled into bed fully clothed, I really didn't care at that moment. I don't know what time I fell asleep or I had any at all when my alarm clock starting buzzing. I rolled over slapping the clock with my hand. I walked into the bathroom splashed some water on my face waking me up a bit before heading out the door to the gym.

I entered the gym doors calling out to Dimitri. No answer, did I really get here before him. Shrugging my shoulders I headed for the change room. After changing I headed to the track to stretch, then my laps.

I lost count of how many laps I had done when I looked up and I saw Dimitri leaning up against the fence with a puzzled look on his face. I started slowing down my pace as I entered the turn, now at a walking pace I headed towards him.

"Roza how long have you been out here?" his voice sounded very concerned which brought out his accent. God I could of melted right then.

I shrugged "My alarm went off at 5 so just after. Why what time is it now?" as I reached down grabbing my water bottle.

I was coming back up when I started feeling dizzy. I looked up into Dimitri's eye seeing him reaching for me as I blanked out.

"Ssshhh Roza it is alright, I've got you my love" his voice was a whisper against my ear.

"What happened and where are you taking me?" I asked quietly urgently.

"You fainted Rose and im taking you back to your room, unless you want me to take you to the clinic?" he asked looking down at me raising one eyebrow.

"NO! My room please, you know I hate the clinic" I said sternly.

"I figured as mush" Dimitri sighed.

I knew he wanted to take me to the clinic and get me checked over but I couldn't risk him finding out that im pregnant.

I snuggled into Dimitri resting my head against his shoulder as he carried me back to my room. I felt him grip me tighter pull me more into his embrace as he climbed the stairs being so careful not to drop me.

"I can walk if it makes it easier" I stated knowing fully well he wouldn't put me down.

"Roza you just fainted and you think I am going to let you walk, anyway were are here" he bluntly replied

Proving his point he shifted my weight in his arms now holding me now with one arm under my but while the other retrieved his keys from his pocket to open my door. He pushed to door open with his foot entering my room. Dimitri walked over to my bed laying me down very carefully like I was going to brake. Once I was safe on the bed he stood up going back over towards the door closing and locking it.

I was staring at the wall knowing he was going to ask what happened. How was I going to answer him? Should I tell him I was pregnant, god what am I going to do?

I was deep in thought that I didn't notice that Dimitri took off his shoes and duster climbing on the bed pulling me into his embrace.

"Roza my love, please tell me what is going on?" his voice was filled with worry.

"Im sorry I let you down comrade I didn't sleep last night is all, my body hasn't rested enough" I tried sounding convincing as I looked up at him.

Dimitri looked into my eyes like he was look into my soul.

"Roza you didn't let me down at all. You prove yourself everyday and then some more. I could never be more proud of you. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything, I won't let anything bad happen to you" he said while stroking my cheek.

"I know Dimitri, I love you too but it's the truth I didn't sleep, ill be fine" before kissing his hand.

He still can't bring himself to say the word "I Love You" like I am going to vanish if he does. It doesn't bother me as I know he does love me and when he does decide to say those words it will be perfect.

"Princess Lissa?" he said still looking at me with worry and knowing I am still holding something back.

"Yeah, but she can't help it" I said looking away.

Lissa can't help it when her emotions come through so strong that I get sucked into her head especially when she is alone with Christian. Dimitri knows about the bond, he was the first person to figure it out. I hated lying to him but this was the easiest way out of this situation which is so what I need. I still have to figure out if I want this child before speaking to him.

Dimitri hand went under my chin lifting my face to look at him. His eyes were so loving and understanding that I nearly burst out in tears, oh no not the hormones! He leant down kissed my lips softy then said "Sleep my love"

I snuggled up closer to Dimitri falling quickly to sleep listening to his heart beat.

I woke up hours later, rolling over in my bed feeling for Dimitri but he wasn't there. I opened my eyes to find a note on the pillow.

_My Darling Roza_

_I have excused you from all your classes today explaining you overworked yourself at training causing injury. So rest easy._

_Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up but I had a shift and you looked like an angel I didn't want wake you._

_Always_

_D._

_Oxoxoxoxox_

I smiled to myself while I ripped up the note into small pieces. I wished I could keep them but I didn't want to risk anyone finding them. I sat up in bed looking at the clock, 3:00am dinner would almost be over and I can't be bothered to change. I was heading into the bathroom when I heard a knock at my door.

"Rosemary Hathaway you open this door right now" said a stern voice behind the door.

I knew instantly who it was….. My Mother!

I stubbled over to the door unlocking it, turning and making my way back to bed. My mother opened the door walking in with her guardian mask on.

"Well hello stranger" I said in a sarcastic tone.

But my mother wasn't going to have any of that from me; I just love pushing her button even if I wasn't well.

"Rose enough, I didn't come here to argue with you" my mother the famous Janine Hathaway stated.

Oh she didn't just say that!

"What so you decided it was time to acknowledge that I existed and want to bond? Well frankly mother it is about 14 year to late for that" I snapped at her.

My mother just stood there staring at me, and then she walked over to the door.

"No matter how much you hate me Rose I am still you mother, nothing can change that" she said almost pleadingly before walking out of the room.

God she always does that, makes everything out to be my fault. GOD! I can never do anything right in her eyes. Even with all the training session with Dimitri, keeping out of trouble and everything that has happened in the last month I still am not good enough in her eyes.

I hate it when she gets too me like that.

I once again headed to the bathroom stripping my clothes along the way. I filled up the bath tub soaking my now soar body, when I heard another knock at my door. Christ can't I be left alone?

"It's opened" I yelled

"Rose?" came a quiet voice, which I only just managed to hear

"In the bath tub" I said loudly.

I looked up to see Lissa in the doorway. Seeing it was her I let out a sigh.

"Hey Lissa, what up?" I asked concerned.

"Always concerned about everyone else instead of yourself" she sighed with a soft mother look.

"I was worried when you didn't show up for breakfast, then I started freaking when you weren't in class. I missed my first class looking for you when I ran into Guardian Belikov who told me about your training session." Lissa said

"Sorry Lissa I didn't mean to worry you, I was running laps, lost track of time until Dimitri showed up. My body just gave out, plus I didn't get much sleep last night" I said the last bit quietly looking at the ceiling.

I looked out of the corner of my ear to see Lissa blushing as realisation set in on why I didn't sleep.

I cut her off before she could say anything "Lissa it fine, im fine, you can't help it"

"To make up for it I got you some dinner as you missed out" she said smiling but still blushing slightly.

"Thanks Lissa you can leave it on my desk as im going to be in here a while. All that running made me legs really sore, remind me never to do something like that again as pay back is not good!" I chuckled.

"No problems, Ill see you tomorrow at breakfast ok" Lissa said before leaving my room.

I leaned back further in the tub closing my eyes letting my muscles relax. Strange Lissa didn't offer to heal me. I shrugged it off thinking she probley didn't want to darkness to affect my test coming up. Thinking about that I still had no idea what I was going do to. I could tell them that I am pregnant but then Dimitri would be end up in jail. Could I do the test and not hurt the baby?

I sat in the tub for about 3 hours thinking of what I was going to do. By the time I finally dragged my arse out of the tub I had decided I was going to keep the baby, complete my test then tell Dimitri.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews so far. Please keep them coming. I am really enjoying writing this story. Hope you like chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy series or any of the character that are mentioned through out the series Rachelle Mead does!**

It was now Friday morning and I could feel so much excitement coming through the bond, guess I will find out soon enough. Grabbing my gym back I headed out my door and to my surprise Lissa was standing there with a big arse grin on her face.

"Ok Lissa spill" I asked very curious to what got her smiling like that.

"I just came from Headmistress Kirova's office, she is letting us go shopping just you and me isn't that great?" she squealed.

"That is great Lissa, when do we leave?" I asked excited. I really did need to get some stuff before graduating like bigger clothes just in case I keep the baby and books on pregnancy.

"We leave in 20 mins that is why I am here" she said again squealing.

"Ok Lissa let me change out of these gym clothes and we can get going" I stated turning round back into my room.

Lissa followed to make sure I wasn't going to be late, hey just because I am most of the time doesn't me I will be. Maybe it does!

"So which guardians are coming" I asked curiously.

"Oh there is Guardian Petrov, Guardian Belikov and you" Lissa said with a big smile.

"There using this as training exercise before your test" Lissa explained.

I was going to wear a nice light green v neck sleeveless top and a knee length skirt that hugged my hips and thighs with black platforms but since Lissa stated that I better not. A skirt and platforms aren't really the best to fight it. I put the skirt and platforms back grabbing my black pair of skinny jeans and runners. Once I was satisfied with my outfit we left my room.

Lissa and I headed to the car park, waiting there was Alberta and Dimitri. Alberta was standing in front of Dimitri chatting while he was leaning against the driver side door.

"Hope you guys are in for a long trip as I know Lissa has a big shopping list!" I laughed.

Alberta looked at me with a smile and shook her head; Dimitri stood up and rolled his eyes with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh come on guys this going to be fun!" I said with a half smile getting into the SUV.

Dimitri drove with Alberta in the front passenger; Lissa and I are in the back of course. I sat on the seat making sure I was in Dimitri's view in the mirror the whole way, every now and then I would catch a glimpse of Dimitri staring in the mirror at me. God I love to tease him! Every time I caught him I gave him my man eating smile, which made him quickly go back to watching the road. I know I shouldn't as one of these days I am going to get caught but lets face it here I am missing my alone time with my Russian God.

The drive was quicker then I remembered and we got to the mall in 1hr and half. Dimitri pulled the car into the car park, finding a cark near the entrance. Dimitri turned off the car coming around to the side door that Lissa was on, his guardian mask defiantly in place now. Alberta joined him a second later. He looked through the window and nodded to me that it was all clear. Opening the door Lissa and I hoped out of the car. Alberta informed us that she will be in front, Lissa and I in the middle and Dimitri bring up there rear. As I was about to start walking Dimitri grabbed my arm pulling me towards him. My heart quickened and I stood chest to chest with my Russian God! God I just wanted to kiss him.

He opened his leather duster and handed me a silver stake. I looked at him confused for a minute as I was not yet a guardian and technically wasn't aloud to have one till then.

I looked up into his eyes, which showed that I was his equal; I took the stake from him and nodded.

Turning round I gave Alberta a small nod saying I was ready.

We were at the mall for about 5 hours. Lissa really went nuts. I brought myself a few loose fitting t shirts, sweat pants, lip gloss and found this to die for black skirt which I decided to keep on after trying it on as we were leaving in 20min. The skirt was black with silver studs around the waist band with inch slits on either side. When I walked out of the dressing room Lissa squealed " Rose oh my god that should get the boys looking!"

I quickly looked at Dimitri and saw lust and passion in his eye which changed instantly as 2 guys walked passed giving a wolf whistle at me. I noticed Dimitri's clenched his fist but stayed in guardian mode. I gave myself a small chuckle at this.

I was quiet happy to follow Lissa round the mall but I really wanted to get to a book story. I could always use the school internet but they are closely monitored and searching pregnancy every day or week is going to raise suspicions. With this I found Alberta, crossed my fingers and asked my question.

"Guardian Petrov is I possible that I could go have a look at the bookstore, I am looking at getting a thankyou present for Dimitri for mentoring me?" I asked her is a hushed voice.

She quickly looked over to Dimitri who didn't seem to noticed, he had his guardian mask on, busy scanning the area.

Alberta looked at me saying "Rose I think that is a nice idea but I cant let you go alone"

"Please Alberta I will only be 10 mins tops, I have already got the book picked out. I didn't get time to call them and have it put aside" I said begging her.

"Please" I said again

Alberta looked at Dimitri and then back to me, this caught Dimitri eye and he walked over to us.

"Great" I whispered.

Dimitri looked at both of us asking "Is everything alright?" with one eyebrow raised.

"Rose would like to go get something from the book store but she is requesting she go alone as it is for a present for someone that is here right now (gesturing towards Lissa, God Alberta is good!) As you are her mentor I will leave the decision in your hands" she said nodding her head to Dimitri.

Alberta walked away and stayed close to Lissa while Dimitri and I quickly spoke.

I looked up into his eyes and could see the answer already…NO WAY!

"Come on comrade it is just around the corner and I won't be more then 10mins" I pleaded with him

"Rose this is meant to be a training exercise for you?" He stated bluntly.

"I know that Dimitri and I have stuck by Lissa the entire time, all I am asking for is 10 mins?" I pointed out in a calm voice.

Dimitri straightened up and looked to see where Alberta and Lissa where. They were heading out the door and moving onto the shop next door.

Dimitri step closer to me putting his hands on my waist.

"Rose it is not that I don't trust you, I don't trust what is out there. If I let you go I will be more worried about you then the princess." His voice was soft but you could hear the protectiveness undertone in it.

"I can't lose you my love" he bent down and whispered in my ear brushing his lips against my skin.

He is using that seductive husky voice that makes me melt every time, my body was betraying me as I started to lean into his embrace. I looked up into his eyes noticing the look that he had won….. boy was he wrong. I quickly looked around leaning on my tiptoes so my mouth was right next to his ear and I could swear I felt him shiver with pleasure.

"But the book I really wanna get is not benefiting me but more benefiting both of our bodies, if you get my drift" I whispered slowly to add effect.

Rolling back down from my tiptoes I let my hands run down the front of his shirt. I heard him catch his breath and I knew I had him! I am a bad pussy cat I thought to me self grinning.

Dimitri took a step back quickly putting his guardian mask back on. He looked at me with passion, desire, love but most of all need as he looked me up and down. I moved around him walking for the front of the shop when I felt the most awful nausea hit me and hit me hard. I grabbed my stomach bending down in pain.

Dimitri was at my side instantly "Roza what's wrong" his voice laced with concern.

Lissa's fear came through the bond like a massive title wave as I was sucked into her head. I saw 8 set of red eyes, with that I quickly pulled out of her head. SHIT!

I stood up and ran out the shop doors, rounding the corner as I saw Lissa and Alberta surrounded by 4 strigoi. Alberta had Lissa pinned between her and a wall.

Without hesitation I ran straight for the nearest one grabbing the stack Dimitri had given me from under my shirt pushing it straight into the heart from behind of the first strigoi. Dimitri did the same to the one on my left. Two down and Two to go. The element of surprise was over now pulling the stack out I ran to Lissa and stood in front of her. The last two strigoi were now alert in defensive position. Alberta moved forward, Dimitri now standing right beside her, they both advanced forward forcing the strigio do two things, run or fight as we out numbered them but they were still stronger.

The strigio looked at each other, when on of them said "The Marster has some big plans for you rose, come now and it ends here. He only wants to ensure that you and…"

Before he could say anything else I screamed with as much venom as I could muster "If you ever come near me or my family again it will be death that you will be begging from me and I don't give it easily"

They smiled lightly "We will pass your message on" they said at the same time, turning round and running disappearing around the corner.

We had to move fast as this happened in the mall and not outside. Securities of the mall were probley already on their way.

Dimitri and Alberta turned to face me. When I looked into Dimitri's eye I could see worry, concern, fear and anger a lot of anger. I didn't have time to worry about that now. I turned round pulling Lissa into a very tight hug. She was crying hard now say she was sorry it was all her fault resting her head on my shoulder.

I pulled her head from my shoulder looking her straight into her eyes and told her "Lissa this is not your fault, none of it is. I don't want to hear those words out of your mouth again understood" I had my guardian voice mixed with best friend tone

She looked into my eyes and nodded.

Looking back to Alberta I said very coldly "Get the shopping bags we are leaving now"

Alberta and Dimitri just stood there with a blank look on there faces. I don't think they accepted me to be so in control. Granted normally I would be screaming wanting to chase after the strigoi but my instincts were in overload mode, so I trusted them for this situation.

I repeated myself again but with venom in my voice "Will one or both of you grab the dame bags, I am getting her out of here now"

I didn't bother to wait for the reactions. I looked back to Lissa and she was in a state of shock. I pulled one of her hands around my shoulder then resting my arm across her back. I bent down putting my arm behind her knee's I picked her up bridal style.

Turning round with Lissa in my arms snuggling into my shoulder I started walking to the car park. Dimitri and Alberta didn't say a word and fell into step. Alberta took point and Dimitri took the flank.

I was moving quickly for Lissa sake, we reached the car in no time. Dimitri unlocked the car quickly as I climbed in with Lissa still in my arms; she was still crying and shaking from shock. Dimitri had the car started, pulling out of the car park before I could get a seat belt on.

5 mins from the mall Lissa was calming down in my arms. I refused to release her from my hold. I rubbed her back soothing her. She stopped crying and quickly fell asleep in my lap.

Alberta noticed Lissa was asleep and was going to say something when I gave her an evil glare of not here, wait till Lissa is not around.

She got the message loud and clear with not a word being said.

Dimitri must have floored the petal of the SUV as we arrived at the school in forty five mins. He pulled the car to a stop near the mori dorms. He hopped out moving to the slide door opening the door letting me carry Lissa out.

"Here ill take her?" he gestured to the sleeping Lissa in my arms.

I don't know wether it was because I was pregnant or my instincts were on high alert screaming 'Protect' but I snapped at Dimitri.

"Touch her and I will break your arm comrade" I said through gritted teeth.

He put his hands up in surrender backing away from me. He looked me in the eye, I could see the hurt. I didn't want to hurt him but I couldn't control myself.

I got out of the car, taking in a few deep breaths I turned looking at both of them before saying

"Look I am sorry I snapped at both of you I had no right as you both are guardians and im not. I don't know what came over me. I just felt really protective of Lissa as my instincts are screaming at me not to let anyone touch her including you both. It must be a shadow kiss thing. I am going to take her to her room, ill meet you at your office if you wish Guardian Petrov?" I said calmly

"Yes Rose we need to make our report on this" Alberta stated.

With that I turned carrying Lissa in my arm to her dorm. I knew Dimitri was following me but he kept his distant. Dimitri unlocked her door and I placed her in her bed. I kissed her forehead goodnight leaving the room quietly not to disturb her.

**(Start of M scene) **

Dimitri and I cut across the quad making it quicker to get to the guardian building where Alberta's office was located. Just before we came out of the shadows Dimitri grabbed my waist spinning me round to face him. Before I could compose myself I felt his lips pressing against mine. This wasn't just a kiss, this was full of need, love, relief, pain and so much more animalistic dominance.

I responded running my tongue along his bottom lip. He granted me access eagerly and my arms snaked around his neck. One of Dimitri's arms was around my waist pulling me close to him as this other hand was in my hair pulling my face to his. This was so animalistic and not like Dimitri at all but I loved every second. He needed to feel in control and that I was his. Moving forward more I rubbed my body up against his and was rewarded by a low moan from him.

We both pulled back panting for air, but Dimitri continued to place soft sensual kisses down my neck between pants for air.

"Dimitri…please" I whispered.

That seemed to send him over the edge but in a good way. He picked me up moving more into the shadows then pushing me hard against a big tree. His lip found mine again, granting him access straight away and out tongues began to fight for dominance. Pushing, rubbing himself hard against my body I let out a moan of pleasure. I could feel his huge erection on my inner thigh, Dimitri was the only man I have been with but from what I have heard he is bigger then average. I moved my hands from around his neck down his chest. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine.

Dimitri looked into my eyes almost begging me for an answer to stop or continue only saying one word "Roza"

My hands moved lower and I found his waist band of his jeans giving him his answer.

Dimitri started kissing my collar bone moving lower to my breast as he raised my top up above them. I quickly undid his button and zipper to his jeans before he was to low out of my reach. Using my legs I pulled down his jeans and boxers which slid dropping to his ankles. I heard a small growl come from him as he rubbed at my hard nipples. Dimitri began sucking and nibbling through my bra, this just turned me so much more. I started feeling the fire between my legs as I arched my back putting my hands into his hair.

"Dimitri ….. baby please….. take me now… I need to be as one with you" I begged.

Dimitri slid his body back up mine kissing my chest on the outside of my shirt but I didn't care, I just need him inside me. His left hand left my waist brushing his fingertips down my side, down my thigh and under my skirt as I let out a moan. His fingers didn't waste anytime as I was now really wet. He slide my panties aside and slide two fingers straight in, I moan out louder as his lips found mine kissing me passionately. Just as quickly he slide his finger in me he removed them and slide them back in pumping his fingers in and out of my and medium pace.

Dimitri threw his head back letting out a growl of pleasure pushing his body closer to me. I couldn't wait any long I need him inside me NOW!

It has been a month since our first time and tonight just pushed us both over the edge. Removing one of my hands from his hair I moved it down between us, finding what I wanted, I grabbed a firm grip on his member and started rubbing up and down.

Both Dimitri and I let out a moan at the same time as I stroked him and he pumps his fingers in and out of me.

I look into his eye pleading him and I see the same desire in his. With that Dimitri lifted my skirt high finding the hem on my panties and ripping them. I felt him at my entrance; I brought his lips to mine kissing him deeply with everything I have as he entered me slowly. Dimitri moaned into my mouth feeling my hot core swallowing him in.

Dimitri didn't wasn't anytime and started thrusting hard firm thrust. I slid down the tree not caring about scratches on my back opening my legs more giving him more access to completely take him into me. Dimitri gave another hard thrust.

"D..i..m..t..i..r..i" I moaned as he entered me completely all 11 inches of him hitting my g spot with each thrust.

"OH GOD" we both moaned in ecstasy at this realisation. This was the first time Dimitri was completely in me.

This was both our undoing and I felt my walls clench down around him as my orgasm hit me hard. Dimitri thrust one more time holding my hips for leverage as he drove himself so deep inside of my body I instantly had another orgasm. Dimitri stayed thrashing slightly as I felt his orgasm hit my walls inside of me.

I found his lips as we kissed for a little longer as we controlled our breathing. Dimitri removed himself from me then bending down pulling his jeans back up. I was still leaning against the tree coming down from my highs.

I must have had a blank look on my face as Dimitri was holding my head between his hands "Roza Im so sorry I got carried away. Just the thought of loosing you back there and I had to have you. Did I hurt my love?" kissing my lips so softy

"Hurt me, hurt me Dimitri that was such the biggest turn on and talk about a release" I said as I stepped into his embrace smiling

Dimitri hugged me back with a big grin. We stay in each others embrace before I broke it by saying "we better get going Alberta is probley wondering were we are?"

**Plz re view as I do like to hear what ppl think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that is has taken me over a week to update. Had to escort my mother in law on a family matter out of state.**

**I personally would like to thank Nicia for her public shout out towards this fanfic story. Thank you Nicia and for vampire academy fanfic goes to check out her completed fanfic story True Love Never Runs Smooth. Absolutely great read.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

RPOV

I gave Dimitri another passionate kiss before we emerged from the shadows embrace towards Alberta's office.

We walked in silence but it was a good silence, a comfortable silence. My body was still trying to calm down from my orgasm and by the looks of Dimitri he was too. He had his guardian mask on but you could see the twinkle in his eyes. I couldn't hide my smile once seeing this.

For the remainder of the walk to Alberta's office all I could think about was how great Dimitri body is. I know people still see me as a child, which I can act like it at times but hey sorry for being passionate about the people I care about. Do I really making him happy like he could be with an older woman? The first time in the cabin was great don't get me wrong; it was the best night of my life. The way Dimitri was that night and tonight seems different. Maybe cause tonight I felt more like he equal then a schoolgirl.

This brought me back to reality a bit on the big question of should I tell him he is going to be a daddy? I so badly want to tell him but at the same time I don't want him to hate me for what can be looked at like trapping him.

We must of arrived at Alberta office ok cause it was when Dimitri knocked on the door that snapped me out of my auto pilot.

"Come in" Alberta said

Dimitri opened the door, holding it open for me to enter first, such the gentleman. I walked in to the office to see Alberta, Stan and my mother standing around her desk. I turned to walk straight back out but Dimitri grabbed my shoulders turning me back round pushing me towards the desk.

"Its alright Roza" he whispered in my ear of encouragement.

We both reached the desk to find them looking at maps of the academy and of the town with reports placed over certain areas marking attacks.

"Arr Rose, is the Princess alright and settled?" a concerned Alberta asked.

Just the mention of Lissa name made my instincts scream at me again 'PROTECT', god what is going on with me? Note to self do research in library on shadow kiss pregnancy, if there is any!

"Yes. Lissa is in her room asleep at the moment. I will be going back to her room once finished here, staying the night." I stated with my guardian mask in place.

It was my mother that answered me in a soft stern voice. "Rose I know that you and Princess are close but it is after curfew. You are to go to your own room."

My blood was starting to boil. Who the hell does she think she is? Yes she is my mother but not the schools head guardian. I looked her in the eye and bluntly told her in cold voice

"I WILL be staying in Lissa room tonight. Not you or anyone else in this room is going to stop me."

My hands were clenched into fists by my side with all the anger from earlier and now this. My mother was trying to stare me down but I stood my ground and stared straight back at her. My fists started getting hot with the amount of anger I was directing there but it was Stan eyes that caught my attention.

"Your hands what's happening to your hands" Stan gasped pointing at my hands.

Everyone in the room including my self was looking at my very tightly clenched fists, as they were glowing dark blue. I looked straight into Dimitri eyes for help seeing his very concern eyes looking back.

He took a step towards me.

"Guardian Belikvo stay where you are you don't know what could happen" my mother shouted.

Me hurt Dimitri? You got to be kidding me. He is the man of my dreams, the love of my life but most importantly my soul mate I could never hurt him without hurting myself. My mother's statement made me even angrier. The glow went from dark blue to bright red.

I looked again at Dimitri for help; I was so lost and didn't know what was happening. Dimitri knew this and took the step he was going to take before.

"Guardian Hathaway, Rose will not hurt me or anyone in this room. Can't you see that Rose doesn't know what is happening like the rest of us?" Dimitri said in a firm stern voice, while glaring at her for even thinking what that I could.

Dimitri stood right in front of me looking into my eyes like they were the windows to both our souls. He placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

In the most softest, sweetest, caressing voice I have ever heard Dimitri use he said "su alright mi amor, calmar. Tengo razón oyen. No les dejaré o alguien le daña. Escuche a mi voz, la sensación de mi toque. Relajar." (It's all right my love, calm down. I am right hear. I will not let them or anyone harm you. Listen to my voice, the feel of my touch. Relax)

I have no idea what my Russian god said but my body relaxed to the sound of his voice. We both looked down at my hands and they had stopped glowing. I looked back up at Dimitri to find he had a small smirk on his face. He looked into my eyes and nodded moving back away to stand next to me again.

Alberta, Stan and my mother were watching us with there mouths open.

" What did you say to her?" Alberta asked curiously

" Nothing really, just a saying that my mother used to say when my sisters were angry" he stated quite smug with himself.

My mother was about to say something but Alberta got in first.

"Rose I have already written up the report of the attack at the mall and I will need both your signature as well as yours Guardian Belikov before I submit it. Before you sign, Rose I was wondering do you have any idea what the strigoi were referring to when they said the master had plans for you?" the way Alberta asked sent chills down my spine.

I had no idea what they had planned for me, not the slightest clue but I had a funny feeling it has to do with my baby. To me that was a threat, I will do everything in my power, as a mother to make sure this baby stays unharmed.

I looked at Alberta and told her the truth excluding the baby part of course.

" Guardian Petrov I have no idea what those strigoi were referring too. I didn't recognize them, so I am just as concerned on why they want me but I can tell you they aren't going to get me." I said with much certainty in my voice that I could muster.

They were all looking at me to make sure I wasn't lying to them. They must of found what they were looking for as my mother then turned to Alberta asking if I could leave and her to accompany me to Lissa room. Well I wasn't lying but I was defiantly hiding my pregnancy for now.

I bided everyone a good night leaving Alberta office accompanied by my mother. We walked out of the building in silence and it wasn't until we got out in the night air that my mother spoke, shocking the hell out of me with what she said that I had to get her to repeat it.

"Say what? Can you please say that again?" I asked

"That is why I came to your room yesterday Rose. You weren't very inviting." My mother said with a humored voice.

"But he is really here? Your not messing with me is you?" I had a serious tint to my voice but I couldn't help it. The one person in all my life that I want to meet and my mother just told me he is here.

"Yes. Your father is here at the academy and is very eager to see you" my mother replied with a resentment in her voice along with fear.

We reached the mori dorms entering inside my mother explained to the night watch guardian what had transpired resulting in me sleeping in Lissa room tonight.

Mum and I walked up the stairs and stood out front of Lissa door.

"Ok mum I'll bite, what is it your not telling me?" I asked in a soften curious voice

"Nothing…., it's just….." she said shakily

"Mum, what?" I asked again

Looking up she answered " Just don't blame your father for anything as it wasn't his fault and I will explain more tomorrow. Your father wants to know if we could have lunch together just the three of us?"

My mother eyes had so much regret and sorrow in them. It was the first time I think I have seen such emotions from her.

"Meet me at the west side of the grounds near the lake. There is a picnic table there. We can talk privately then." I said encouragingly before entering Lissa room.

LPOV

Last night was so frightening. I have never been so afraid. When I saw Rose stake that storgi I knew the threat was real and wasn't a school test. What scared me more though was the way Rose looked, she was lethal. I know guardian's train for this but Rose is my sister.

I was lying in bed recapping what happened. It was still a blur. The last thing I remember was Rose picking me up and carrying me to the car. I must have passed out.

For the longest time now even before the car accident saving Roses life, I have always felt so safe around her. She also assures me everything is going to be alright. Like she can fix anything, which I believe her cause not yet as she proven otherwise and she never will. I would do anything for rose.

What the…? What was rose doing in my room and sprinting for the bathroom?

I quickly got out of bed going to my bathroom door. I quietly put my ear to the door and could hear rose throwing up. This doesn't sound good, but rose never gets sick. Rose has been moody, distant, its like her emotions are on a roller coaster. Rose has never hid her emotions or opinions, which is one of the many things I lover her but lately I have been noticing things… eating habits have changed….OH MY GOD!

Realization just hit me on the head.

The bathroom door opened and rose ventured out walking back to her mattress on the floor.

"Your pregnant?" I blurted out feeling hurt and angered that she hadn't told me herself.

RPOV

Oh great morning sickness has just started at the worst time. I was in Lissa room of all places. I was walking back to my mattress when I heard.

"Your Pregnant?" she stated, not questioned stated. Her emotions where coming through the bond loud and clear. She was hurt and angered I hadn't told her. I only found out 2 days ago, give me a brake I thought.

I stopped mid step, turned too looked at my best friend, my sister.

"Um…. What?" I asked in what I hoped was a shocked voice.

"Rosemary don't play dumb with me. I just figured it out so don't try and deny it. Why didn't you tell me?" Lissa shouted, specially the last part.

I quickly walked over to her and sat on her bed next to her. I looked up into her eyes, seeing a lot of hurt. I have kept secrets from her. I knew it was wrong, I knew Lissa wouldn't say anything about Dimitri and I. I was protecting her. If anything came out of Dimitri and I relationship she wouldn't get in trouble for not reporting it. Now that I am pregnant also doesn't help. I know Lissa has had sex before (god I get the visuals) but I didn't tell her I finally lost my virginity and found my soul mate.

I looked into Lissa eyes asking, "Are you at least going to let me explain?"

Lissa didn't answer me; she made herself more comfortable on the bed and nodded her head.

I explained everything starting from the start from when we returned to the academy to now. I told her about the lust charm, the stolen kisses, the cabin (not in detail of course) but everything. I didn't leave one bit out. It felt so good telling Lissa all that I have hidden.

I looked up at Lissa to see the biggest smile on her face.

"Rose, oh my god I am so over the moon. I was starting to get worried there for a while as you didn't seem interested in any guys, now I know why. It all makes sense. So is Dimitri excited about becoming a dad? How far along are you? Has he asked you to marry him?" Lissa squealed.

"Lissa, Lissa LISSA" I said raising my voice just a little.

Lissa looked at me surprisingly "what?"

"I haven't told Dimitri about the baby yet. You have to keep this a secret. No one else knows. You have to promise me on our sisterhood that you will not breath this to anyone." I asked in a serious voice placing both my hands on her shoulders.

"You are planning on telling him? Rose, aren't you? You can't hide something like this for much longer. People are going to notice" Lissa replied with stern authority in her voice.

I squirmed on the bed before looking at her answering " Yes I am going to tell him, it is just I have a few things I have to look into first. I need to make sure that he isn't going to loose his job or his guardian title over this. Lissa his job is his life, he has trained to be a guardian since he was 3, and it's his whole life. I don't want to be a problem to him." I sobbed.

Lissa pulled me into a hug and held me there for a long time. When I finished sobbing she pushed me back to look at my face simply saying

"Rose you're my sister. I love you so much and you risk you life everyday to keep me save, we will get through this together."

I was so relieved that Lissa understood my situation. She didn't agree with me keeping the pregnancy from Dimitri but could understand where I was coming from. In the eyes of the court what Dimitri and I have is against the guardian way and the natural order to what guardians are meant to do. Lets not forget that he is 7 years older than me, which is against the law. I had to make sure Dimitri wasn't going to loose everything he worked for because of us as I place my hand over my stomach as I walked towards my dorm.

I was trying to picture our child. I am hoping it will have Dimitri eyes, my hair and no matter what have their father's temperament not like mine! Well they were the main parts that I wanted our child to have if it was a boy or girl. Otherwise if the baby is a boy I hope they look just like Dimitri, if a girl I hope they look like me.

I finally reached my bedroom door; unlocking it I walked in throwing my keys on the desk and sat in my desk chair. I was removing my shoes when I noticed an envelope sitting on my bed. That's funny its to early for mail and it is always left under the door. Curiously I walked over to the bed sat on the edge picking up the envelope.

I looked on the back and there was no sender's address, I wonder whom it is from. Without any hesitation I opened up the envelope pulling out the letter.

_Dearest Rosemary_

_I wasn't too happy to hear of your refusal to my offer. Believe me it will be a lot easier if you give yourself willing to me. You and your baby are more important that your realize child. _

_You do realize my dear Rosemary that your lovely Dimitri will end up in jail, striped of his guardian title and will forever be dishonored all because of you. _

_If you don't believe me, look for yourself. _

_Book: Court & Guardian Law_

_Page: 348_

_You and your baby will be mine. Your baby is going to change our worlds as prophesized._

_I will not let you stand in the way. You have one week my dear to leave the academy and be at the local towns bus station at 8pm human time._

_If it is not the answer I wish to have…. Well lets just say there isn't enough of your to look after all that you care about. Even in the academy wards wont be safe._

_The Master._

I read the letter about 4 times. I don't believe it, I can't believe it. Everyone I love and care about is being threatened all because of me. I laid back on my bed grabbing one of my pillows and started shaking.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter please let know what you thought about it. **

**If there are any ideas that you think might help the story please let me know.**

**Once again please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

DPOV

I watched Rose and Janine as they left Alberta's office when the worst feeling hit me deep in my stomach. Something deep down in my soul was trying to warm me. I couldn't escape the feeling that trouble was coming and I was about to loose Rose.

"Dimitri" Alberta said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry what were you saying?" I asked trying not to sound like a lost love struck puppy.

"You care about her don't you?" Alberta asked with a questioningly look of her face.

I was lost for words. My heart was screaming 'I DON'T CARE FOR HER I LOVE HER' even though I have never had the guts to say those words too her. I haven't been able to escape the feeling that if I say those words she was going to vanish, my insecurities haunted me. My father was no role model so I have never been able to let anyone in. God I hope she knows how much she means to me. I can't loose her. Woman have always thrown themselves at my feet trying to win my heart, even Tasha (least she had some taste and did it respectfully. Even though I got the feeling she really didn't want me, not like that) but not even her could make me feel the way Roza does. She makes me feel alive.

"Yes Alberta I do care about her, no less then what you feel for her too. Just over the last 2 weeks I have noticed changes in her and it has me concerned. I don't want recent events adding more to what ever it is she is struggling with" I said in a concerned voice like a teacher talks to a parent.

Alberta looked me in the eye, I have a funny feeling that she knew that Rose and I have more than a student/ mentor relationship. I can't figure out why she hasn't said anything.

Alberta leaned over her desk picking up her coffee cup "Have you asked her about it then?"

I rolled my eyes at Alberta "Not yet no. Every time I get a quiet moment with her we are rudely interrupted. You know as well as I do that she wont talk about her feelings with other people present."

"Yes I know what she is like. She does keep you on your toes though" Alberta replied after taking a sip of her coffee.

Stan took a step forward to the desk, which brought us out of the silence that hung heavy in the room. I actually forgot that he was still there. He picked up a folder handing it to me.

"Can you look these over please? See if you can find anything that we have missed?" he asked with a serious tone to his voice.

"What is it?" I asked curiously raising one eyebrow.

It was Alberta that answered me "That is all the reports that we have been getting on strigoi attacks & movements towards the school in the last couple of weeks. Dimitri something is coming, I have never seen this type of activity before. According to the reports they're estimating about 100 strigoi."

Looking in Alberta eyes I could tell that she had a hint of fear in them. This is not good. I have never seen Alberta like this. For her to have that showing in her eyes we were all in danger and she didn't know how to stop it.

I took the folder from Stan "Ill take a look straight away" I said walking towards the door.

I walked into my room placing the folder on my desk. Looking out the window I sighed heavily as I removed my coat hanging it on the back of the chair. I headed to the bathroom shutting the door; I turned the shower on to get the hot water running. Removing my clothes I entered the shower, feeling the water against my skin was a relief, I couldn't help a small moan from my lips.

I stood there underneath the shower deep in thought. These reports have gotten Alberta worried, which is not easy to do, Janine Hathaway is here at the academy doesn't help, she always gets Rose worked up. Then Rose has been distant & strange. It was only small things at first, little things that no one else notices but me, then this week has been the worst. I knew Rose was keeping something from me but for the life of me I cant figure what.

After the attack at the mall my control slipped really fast. I didn't want to let Roza out of my sight. All my instincts were telling me to stay with her. I have always been protective of Roza and my self-control has been perfected over the years of training but tonight, tonight my control slipped after making sure the princess was safe I need Roza in my arms. Before coming out of the shadows I took her. The animalistic need to for her was so strong and I took her.

I closed my eyes remembering the feel of her skin, her touch against my body, the kisses of her sweet luscious lips, it sent a shivers down my spine. God the things she does to me body and soul.

Thinking about Roza turned my nice relaxing warm shower into a cold one as my body failed me. Once I got my body back under control I turned off the shower got out. Standing in front of the bathroom basin, I grabbed my towel brushing it against my chest lightly taking the excess water from my body. I wrapped the towel round my waist leaving the bathroom.

I sat down at my desk and opened the folder. I began reading every report, each one worse than the one before. These attacks were lead ups (practices) before coming straight for the school. Alberta had every right to be fearful. The reports ranged from sighting of strigoi in big numbers defending themselves but never attacking (which was odd within itself), strigoi attacking supply trucks etc but most of the reports were them looking for a woman with medium build brown wave/curl hair. They called her their 'mother of the chosen'.

Looking over to my bedside clock it was now 2pm in the day, which is our night. Closing the folder I got up from my desk strolled over to my bed flopping onto it. Grabbing a pillow I let my muscles relax as I started to dream about Roza. My eyes were almost close when I sat straight up in bed searching for my phone. Finding it on my desk I flipped it opened, pressing number 5-speed dial - Alberta.

"Petrov" Alberta answered groggy

"It Rose" I said impatiently grabbing clothes out of my draws throwing them onto the bed.

"What? Belikvo is that you" she replied still groggy

My shoulder was holding the phone to my ear while I struggled to put my underwear and jeans on. "Yes is Belikvo, it Rose" I repeated with more urgency in my voice. Alberta must have noticed.

"What's Rose, is she alright, whats wrong?" she sounded concerned.

I put the phone on the bed while I quickly put my shirt on and heard screaming from the phone.

"Belikvo, Belikvo… Guardian Belikvo your answer me right now…GOD DAMIT DIMITRI ANSWER ME" Alberta screamed.

I have never heard Alberta use my given name like that; I picked up the phone again.

"Sorry was putting my shirt on," I told her before she bit my head off.

"Don't ever do that to me again, you hear me Belikvo. Now what is rose?" she asked in a very demanding voice.

"I just finished going through the folder. Strigoi are planning on attacking the school Alberta. They have been hitting certain supply trucks for a start, they are also looking for a woman that fits Rose's description to the letter and remember what the strigoi said to Rose at the mall." I rushed

Alberta was silent on the other end of the phone, and then I heard her ask, "Are you sure?" her voice giving away nothing to what she was thinking.

By this time I was already out of the guardian dorms walking very quickly to the novices dorms, I had to make sure Roza was ok.

"No Alberta I cant be positive that it is her but everything fits oddly enough. These reports start at the same time rose started acting funny, she fits the description and the encounter at the mall. Do you or could you take that risk?" I bluntly asked her.

There was another pause on the phone "Belikvo I want you to surveillance Rose. We need to find out what they want with or from her. She needs protection. Meet me in my office as early as you can" her voice was laced with concern. She loved rose just like a daughter and didn't want her to be harmed.

"Understood" was the last thing I said before hanging up and shoving my phone into my pocket.

I ran to the last of the way, my heart-thumping heavy in my chest. Oh god if anything happens to Roza I don't think I could carry on living. I walked in to the novices building; the night watch guardian stood nodding their head to me. Hhmm Alberta must of rung letting them know that I would be coming to check on Rose. I had a hidden smile knowing that. Was I that predictable when it came to Rose?

I ran up the stairs taking 2 steps at a time. I walked down the corridor till I stood in front of her room; I took few deep breaths to get my breathing under control again. I pulled my set of academy keys out of my pocket placing the key into the lock; I was about to turn it when I heard something inside. I placed my ear to the door to listen. I heard sobs and rambling. Roza was crying I quickly turned the key rushing through the door.

Roza was on the bed curled up in the fetal position, trembling, with tears running down her face. She was talking to herself but I couldn't quite make it out. I entered quickly closing to door behind me. I scooped Rose up off the bed into my arms.

RPOV

I was vaguely aware of my door being opened from the outside. I don't usually lock my door but since finding out I was pregnant I have locked it upon entering now. It somehow made me feel more secure. I heard my door open as I lay there on my bed still shaking from the shock of the letter. Taking a deep breath the smell of Dimitri aftershave hit me. My body relaxed a little knowing it was he and not my mother. God I love the way he smells.

Still shaking in shock my brain registers that I am still holding onto the letter. I move my hand from under the pillow to the top of my bed. I quickly dropped the letter down between the mattress and the wall, returning my hand back to it original position. Dimitri had his back turned as he was closing the door, THANK GOD!

If he saw the letter, there would be no stopping him. He is already deadly when he is calm but get him angry…. That was a side I didn't want to see anytime soon. Plus a letter is no way of finding out that his girl friend was pregnant. Is that what I am though, am I really his girlfriend?

I felt his strong arms picking me up bring me into his chest. His warm arm held tight onto my body as it still shook. I laid there motionless in his embrace drinking his scent as it brought me back to reality, I heard his sweet voice speaking to me.

"Roza….. Roza….. please my love tell me what is wrong please… Roza…" Dimitri was pleading me to respond. His voice was so panicky, like I was dieing in his arms.

I knew I had to get myself under control, to be strong all this stress is not going to be good for the baby. As if Dimitri body knew that I needed strength I felt a warm tingling wave run threw me. He was lending me his strength and love, I don't know how I knew but I did. With my newfound strength I reached my hand up to caressed his cheek. The electric shock that always went through me body when our skin touched was magnified by 100. I heard Dimitri gasp, as I knew he felt it too.

I moved my head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes. He was so concerned; angered that he didn't know what is making me like this but most of all his love. His eyes softened more as he spoke.

"Roza please tell me, I know that you are not telling me something, I will always be here for you, I wont let anyone hurt you, please just talk to me?"

I could feel his body tense under me. At that moment I heard a voice in the back of my head. "Reassure him, get him to calm down, show him how much you love him". Without another thought my body reacted to the voice in my head.

Start of M scene

Without diverting my eyes from his I removed his hold on my body, shifting my weight from the cradle position I was in to now straddling his lap. Dimitri stayed in sitting position on the bed resting his back against the wall but never taking his eyes off of me. I place my hands on either side of his face looked him deep in the eye.

"Sssshhhh baby it is all right, I am fine, there is nothing wrong or to worry about" I purred before I leant forward brushing my lips very lightly over his.

Dimitri responded immediately wrapping one arm around my waist and the other underneath my shoulder blade grabbing the back of my neck pushing me more towards him as he slammed his lips into mine. The kiss was aggressive but with so much love and hunger that it quickly turned it more. I wrapped my arms around his neck leaning more into him, our tongues fought for dominance as they danced in each other's mouths.

Dimitri lightly but firmly pushed me away breaking the very heated kiss. Both of us were panting really heavy trying to catch our breaths. Dimitri caught his first. He leaned forward resting his fore head against mine his sweet voice filled the air.

"As much as I don't want to stop, we must. Roza I need to you to tell me what is wrong?" he was trying hiding the lust and desire in his voice.

I had no control over myself; it was like I was a puppet on strings. Before I knew what I was doing I moved my head back from Dimitri moving my hands down, crossing each other at my waist grabbing a hold of the hem of my shirt lifting it up my body, over my breast then finally above my head. I dropped the shirt on the floor. I saw Dimitri eyes widen as he fought to keep in control but his arousal was overwhelming as I could feel his erection between my legs.

I felt Dimitri hands on my waist gripping me firmly but still holding his control. I reached round unfastening my bra, I then removed one strap off my shoulder then doing the same to the other I removed the bra dropping that onto the floor as I felt Dimitri body shudder with excitement under me.

I never broke eye contact with Dimitri. His breath has picked up slightly again while his grip stayed firmly on my waist. In the most seductive voice I have ever used I leaned into him,

" I need you" I kissed his lips lightly, placing my hands on his shoulders.

" I need to feel you" I kissed his cheek, moving my fingertips down his shoulders

"I love you" I kissed his jaw line as my hands touched his hands. I heard "Roooozzzzaaaa" escape from his lips.

"I want to make love to you" I kissed his weak spot just underneath the ear but on the neck as my hands removed his from my waist pulling them softly up my body placing them on my breast.

Dimitri hands went into action kneading, massaging my breast. I arched my back letting my head roll back as I felt his soft wet lips take my left nipple. A load moan erupted from my lips as I started grinding my hips into his. Dimitri had wrapped one arm around my waist again and the other pulled my head back up as his lips claimed mine. All his control now lost. I quickly deepened the kiss letting him into my mouth so our tongues massaged each other.

Both of us were so lost in the kiss that when we parted to catch our breaths we discovered that we were infact naked. I was now on my back with Dimitri leaning against me. I quickly changed this rolling us over so I was now straddling his lap. Dimitri didn't waste time as he sat back up rubbing his hands up and down my back while placing open mouth kisses along my collarbone.

I could feel my arousal coating my folds as I grinded my hips into Dimitri. Shifting my weight lightly I maneuvered myself around Dimitri penis. He was now in between my folds. I rocked my hips feeling him, coating him with my juices. I leaned my head back arching my back as a load moan escaped me. "God you feel so good"

"R..o…z..a if you ….. keep doing….. that I …. Will not … take….. responsibility for … what I will ….. be doing next" he growled griping his hands onto my shoulders.

That made me more determined to pleasure his body, showing him how he makes me feel. I rocked my hips slowly intensifying the feeling of me coating him. Pushing my hips down fast but bringing them back up slowly as I feel him at my entrance, holding the position for a few seconds before going back down fast.

I wanted to taunt him a bit. Leaning my head forward bringing my lips to his ear I purr.

"Hhmm do you want me baby?" coming back up letting the head of his cock enter only a few centimeters before removing him as I coat him again.

"Yesssssssss" Dimitri panted

Moving my head to the other side of his face placing my lips near his other ear I purred again

"Do you want me, my love?" I asked repeating what I did before letting him enter me only a centimeters then removing him.

"Yesssssssss" Dimitri repeated.

I blush my lips against his ever so softly, moving my body back up.

"Do you love me?" I asked licking his lips with my tongue as I feel him at my entrance.

"GOOODDD YEESSS" Dimitri roared as I lowered myself onto him.

I moaned as I slide myself down his hard shaft, my walls gripping him tight. I felt his hands hold me tight as I pushed myself down further feeling him release his essence into me as my walls kept a tight hold onto him.

I look into Dimitri eyes as he looks into mine. Both us are trying hard to catch our breaths. I knew Dimitri wanted to take the lead, showing me he how much he loved me but not tonight. I have a feeling no one has ever done that back… That is until now.

Before Dimitri recovered from his high I placed my hands on either side of his face and seductive spoke

"My love you have always taken the lead showing me how much you love me, tonight it is my turn to show you. I'm going to make love to you, worship you, pleasure you" I stated turning my voice husky

I kissed his lips with so much passion. His hands gripped tighter onto my skin as our bodies started to move as one. It didn't take long before things got rough but amazing. I was panting so hard that I wasn't sure that I was even getting air into my lungs when I noticed a glow coming from our bodies.

Just as my hand glowed blue then red earlier, both Dimitri and my body were glowing purple as we moved in sync with each other. Dimitri noticed this too as a very powerful wave of emotions escaped our bodies hitting us both instantly forgetting about our bodies glowing.

Dimitri fell back onto the bed, as the pleasure became overwhelming. His hands dug into my hips as we grinded into each other. I could feel him going harder in side me, as he wasn't to far from exploding. Still riding him I sat up further and started leaning back… further… further…. Further.

My back was arched as I place my arms behind me placing them on the outside of Dimitri knees holding my self up. Oh god the position changed intensified every sensation as I felt Dimitri entered me more. Lifting my hips and guiding me back down onto him my walls started to tighten.

Lifting my head I look at Dimitri, his body was arching up, his head being pushed into the bed with his eyes closed.

A smile gave across my face as I said, "Come with me baby"

Dimitri grip on my hips was now painful but such a turn on as he lifted me up and slammed me back down onto him once more. At the moment our glowing bodies burst into light as both of us let out a massive roar screaming each other's name in pure ecstasy.

Pulling myself up I could still feel my body milking Dimitri as he was still pulsating. Lowing my head onto his chest panting like I just ran a thousand laps his arms wrapped around me as I closed my eyes.

**Sorry it has taken me forever to get this chapter up. I am hoping to be updating once a week.**

**I am enjoying writing this story. The next few chapters are going to be busy with a lot going on. Rose meeting her father, Rose catching Dimitri following her and including a visit from none other Tasha.**

**Oh the master well… you will have to read to find out.**

**Please review, as this encourages me to keep the story going.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy series or any of the character that are mentioned through out the series Rachelle Mead does!**

**I would like to do a shout out for everyone to check out BadassRussianGod story 'OH so COMPLICATED!' it is a great story.**

**Put for now on with my story!**

DPOV

OH MY GOD was all I could fathom. Looking down at Rose asleep in my arms I thought what just happened. I only came to check and see if she was all right, next thing I know we are hot at it. Not that I am complaining. The first time in the cabin was well…it definitely wasn't a mistake but I wanted her first time to be more romantic then that. The second was out of fear but this! I felt, god there are no words really to describe it.

What Rose did last night was amazing physically, she put all my senses on fire craving her more than I every thought possible. Spiritually no woman had ever shown me what she did. She maybe young but that act was more mature then she will ever admit it. Rose showed me just how she really did love me.

I let myself go, all the feelings I have for her radiated out of me it was like out bodies were more spiritually connected. Then I got this weird burning, tingling feeling when we touch, our bodies started to glow purple. It felt so right but yet I know it can't be.

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

I reluctantly released rose from arms rolling her onto her side. I got out of the bed finding my clothes that were laid out across her floor. I quietly walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I took a shower, getting dressed, as I had to meet Alberta.

I went to roses desk found a blank piece of paper to write a note. I walked back over to the bed leaving the note on the pillow kissing her forehead whispering "I will see you later my love" in Russian before leaving her room.

RPOV

'Answer you phone, answer you phone, answer you phone' my phone screamed as it vibrated across my bedside table.

Sleepily I felt around for my mobile, god I am going to kill Christian for changing my ring tone again! Every chance that boy got he change my ring tone to something like well that, spastic.

"Hello" I answered like I had a hangover.

"Oh Rose please don't tell me your still in bed?" my mother asked in an amused voice.

"No mum I am not still in bed, the bed is following me around so I thought ill make myself comfortable" I retorted. It was to early in the morning to be given a lecture.

"Mum why are you ringing this early in the morning?" I asked trying not to slur my words and pass back out.

"Rose it is 11:30, almost lunch, please tell me your not trying to wiggle your way out of lunch?" my mother stated in her guardian voice.

I rolled over in the bed to glance at the clock, SHIT it really was 11:30. I quickly sat up in bed, a little too quickly. My stomach felt like it was doing back flips then jumped up to my throat. I quickly ran to the toilet throwing up. Morning sickness, humph yeah right!

"Rose, Rose what is going on? Are you sick? I'm heading to your room now?" my mother sound really concerned. I don't know weather it is my hormones going nuts or it was the first time that I aloud myself to consider the fact my mother did actually care.

Going to the basin I quickly rinsed my mouth out, also wiping my face with a face washer.

"No mum I'm fine. I had a midnight snack last night and I'm guessing it was off is all. That will teach me to leave food in my room" I lied quickly

"Your sure, I'm only a block away?" my mother asked still concerned.

"Yeah mum I'm fine. I'll meet you and my father at the table in 20 minutes ok, ill talk to you then" I answered my mother hanging up the phone before she could quiz me further.

Why do I get the feeling that this pregnancy is going to be the death of me! It's all Dimitri fault! HA like I could blame him. Placing my hand over my stomach "Mummy doesn't really hate daddy, I wouldn't change you for the world" I cooed.

I quickly jumped in the shower to wake myself up. This is going to be a very interesting lunch. I am finally going to be meeting my dad. What if he doesn't like me? I pushed those thoughts out of my head as I quickly walked back to my room to put on my clothes when I ran into a problem.

My jeans, which I live out of, are practically the only type of clothing that I wear as pants are tight. OH GOD I am already getting fat. Quickly I rummaged through my draws till I found an old pair of pants that were stretched but still flattering. Like I really had a choice I put the pair of black jeans on found a nice purple tee slipping in on I made my way to the bed to put on my shoes. Glancing up I noticed there was a note on Dimities pillow. Reaching over the bed I grabbed it.

_Dearest Roza_

_Last night was…. Well there are no words that I can describe what last night was._

_Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I have a meeting with Alberta._

_See you at practice this afternoon, oh and heads up your practical is tomorrow so training will be hard._

_Always_

_D_

_Oxoxoxoxox_

Just great, I knew that the practical started today for all novices and that they were saving me to last but I thought I had a few more days up my sleeve to figure out how to get out of it. Just great.

Ripping the note into small pieces I threw them into the bin walking out my door to finally meet my father & have lunch with me mother, this is going to be interesting to say the least. What else can life throw at me?

JPOV

Abe and I are sitting at the table waiting for the arrival of Rose. God I am so nervous, I of all people nervous. Why is it that Abe always has this affect on me even after all these years? I fidget and fussed setting the food out on the table. I just hope that both him and Rose can forgive me for what I did in the past but I thought is what was best for all of us.

"Still haven't learnt to cook I see?" Abe stated with amusement, with a smile playing on his face

I gave a little chuckle "You know me, I rather be out and about then in the kitchen!"

A big smile came across his face "If memory serves me correctly my dear, you definitely knew your way round the kitchen!" he winked at me.

Oh crap he didn't, he couldn't be, and oh he was. My cheeks started to get hot and I knew I was blushing beetroot red, as I remember what he is implying.

I didn't even notice that Rose was standing at the table till I heard her speak.

RPOV

I was standing next to the table staring at my mother who was bright red from head to toe. I have never seen her like this, if I didn't know any better I would say she was blushing. Hmmm I wonder what he said to her.

I couldn't contain myself any more and it wouldn't be Rose of me if I said nothing.

"Ok you two no more of that thanks, like I know that it is how I was conceived but I really don't what to know about parent sex. **Shivers  
**Yuck!" I said in a sarcastic voice trying really hard not to burst out laughing.

"ROSE" my mother, growled blushing even more red then possible

I looked over to the man sitting on the seat he had this huge proud smile on his face like he won, being the only person that can make the famous Janine Hathaway blush.

That did it for me and I burst out laughing. I was laughing that hard that I had tears coming out of my eyes; I had to grab hold of the table to keep myself up right. I don't know when my mother and my father started laughing but by time I managed to get my breathing under control I was sitting on the seat glancing between them.

My mother was staring between myself and this man while he was doing the same between my mother and I. Uncomfortable silence was in the air, I started fidgeting on the seat. Like I was going to start the conversation, ha I never met this guy in my life. Lucky my mother broke the silence.

"Rose this is Abe Muzur…. Your father" my mother voice cracked.

I looked across the table looking at this guy. He looked like he was in his mid forties or worse. He had brown hair just like mine, his face look hard, like the type of person you do not say no too. There was a vibe I was getting that he was a powerful person. How my mother ended up doing anything with this man was beyond me.

I couldn't bring myself to look away and neither did Abe. It was Abe that spoke next.

"It is finally nice to see you again Rose, the last time I saw you was just after you were born" Abe stated in a soft voice but you could tell there was an underline to he words directed at my mother.

I didn't really now what to say and the smell of food was out swaying my mind to think, hey give me a break I am pregnant remember! So I did the next best thing I nodded my head.

Mum squirmed on the seat looking back and forth between Abe and myself. I have never seen my mother like this. Don't get me wrong I love seeing the great Janine Hathaway with her guard down but at the end of the day she is still my mother… what that isn't me, god these hormones really are doing a number on me.

"So is this food here to eat or is it her for us to stare at?" I couldn't help myself; I was really starting to get hungry!

"Oh yes sorry please help yourself and while we eat I guess I better explain the past." Mum was fidgeting again and even as much as I hater her I didn't like seeing her like this.

As it was only a few days ago that I found out that I was going to be a mother I have been faced with some big decisions that will change not only my life but also the life of my child. Now thinking about it I can just imagine what my mum had to go through. It was not her wish for this to turn out the way that it had but I can understand why she did what she did. I now have an understanding on what my mum went through and what I will be facing in days to come.

With this revelation I was not going to let my mother sit there and explain her actions and re live the wrong choices she thought she made.

"Mum there is no need to bring up the past. I mean you were young when you had me. With some recent events I have come to realize that you had to make some very hard choices when it came to me. For a long time I hated you for just dumping me but I can understand why you did it." I was looking straight into my mother's eyes making her see that I forgive her. Her eyes were staring to get teary. I then turned to Abe.

"And with that there was nothing stopping you from coming and visiting, doing the father thing" I directed at Abe, my eyes narrowing and making my face look stern asking for a reply.

With the same amount of authority that I gave in my voice to him he answered "It is not that I didn't try but more of the fact that your mother being who she is and very protective of her only child threatened me. If I came near a town or state to where you were she was going to make sure that….. well lets just say reproducing wouldn't be a problem!"

I looked over to my mum who was looking very sheepish.

"Please don't be angry with your father he didn't really have a choice" she pleaded.

I just shrugged my shoulders and reached for the food. Hey I am a pregnant woman that has food sitting right in front of her, like I am not going to be hungry. My stomach growled loudly and we all laughed.

My mother, Abe and I ate lunch while getting to know each other as adults but really trying to make a connection. I found out that Abe was considered a mobster but all his business is legit. Mum and Abe were telling me the story on how they meant when I was sucked into Lissa head.

Pulling myself back into my head I felt someone shaking my body roughly as the nausea hit my stomach.

"Rose… Rose answer me" my mother said with a raised voice.

"Roza what it is" I heard Dimitri demanding. God where did he come from? Reminder to self find out later.

Looking up I meet my mother's eyes saying only a single word "Buria".

By the time the word left my mouth I was in a full sprint to get to Lissa with Dimitri close behind me.

LPOV

"Oh Christian this is beautiful" the words leaving my mouth as a pray.

Christian had a picnic blanket laid under a big shady oak tree with what looks like to be small platters of fruits, cheeses and other simple delicious food overlooking the lake.

I jumped into Christian arms giving him a passionate kiss, which he responded very eagerly. I couldn't help but giggle at this.

Christian took my head leading me over to the blanket like a knight in shining armor.

I don't know how he managed to arrange this. The school has been in some stir since the attack and now the queen bring forth the novices finial practical. I was so deep in thought with my body relaxed that I didn't notice Christian had poured us a glass of champagne.

"Lissa do you know what day this is?" Christian asked in a low husky voice in my ear sending sexual shivers down my spine.

Christian started to give me open mouth kisses along my neck, which felt so amazing.

Tilting my head back to give Christian more access I answered his question. "No Christian what is today?" my voice was coming out in pants as my arousal grew.

"Well…. Today….. Is….." Christian said between kissed.

"Looky what we have here, the last Dragomir Princess and the Ozera strigoi wannabe, how nice of you both to be so far away and yet no guardians to protect you" a voice came from the shadows.

Both Christian and I froze dead; I think both of us were holding our breaths. Out from the shadows stepped a strigoi; he was a broad man with blonde spiky hair with a small goatee. He looked like he could have been a guardian before he was awakened.

Christian shifted his body in front of mine in a protective gesture as I gripped onto his shoulders with fear.

"What is it you want?" Christian barked at the man

The strigoi man tilted his head with a smile playing at his lips and spoke "Well that is easy, I want Rosemary Hathaway and I will get her even if I have to kill you too do so."

The man leapt towards us, Christian hand few up and fire balls were being thrown in his direction. The strigoi was dodging the fireballs when I heard a scream.

RPOV

I was up and sprinting towards where Lissa and Christian were. I knew Dimitri was right on my tail calling my name but I pushed my body hard trying to get to the lake.

The lake was still inside the wards but was close to them that if they went down it was the first place the strigoi would reach. Unfortunately it was the most romantic spot at the academy and being Lissa and Christian anniversary according to Christian he wanted to make it special.

I am now running really fast, faster than I have ever done in my life. I have even lost Dimitri; with his long legs he always catches me. I doge tress as I finally come to the clearing. I nearly stopped dead in my tracks. Christian was in front of Lissa in a protective position throwing fireballs at a strigoi, Lissa griping into his shoulders with fear across her face.

Just like at the mall a switch was flicked inside of me as my rage hit overload. My body started shaking and a weird sensation crept over my body. I quickly grabbed my stake from my pocket and lunged at the strigoi.

**Sorry that this chapter took a long time for me to post up. I have been dealing with a sick partner. Men are such babies when there sick!**

**Hope you like it nonetheless and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy series or any of the character that are mentioned through out the series Rachelle Mead does!**

**Hello all, no no I am not dead. I have been dealing with a sick partner. Men are such babies when their sick.**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed. It meant a lot to me.**

**So here is the next chapter and I am hoping to update again this weekend. **

RPOV

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO" I screamed as I jumped towards the strigoi with my stake in my hand.

I tucked my body into a ball as I hit the ground rolled and was now in front of Lissa and Christian in a protective stance.

"Christian what ever happens make sure you get Lissa out of here, if you see a break RUN!" the authority in my voice was unquestionable.

"I promise" Christian replied with determination and conviction in his voice.

"AARRRHHH how touching, but it is still not going to help. You and I both know that you can't not fight to the best …" the strigoi started to say in the most sarcastic voice but I didn't let him complete his sentence

"I don't have to be at my full potential to beat your strigoi piece of shit" in my usual Rose bravado voice.

I noticed Dimitri stealthily moving from tree to tree out of the corner of my vision as I kept the strigoi focused on me. God I hope Dimitri didn't hear what he said otherwise I am going to get question after question on what he meant. FUCK! I have to end this right NOW.

"Lissa look, what is happening to her?" I heard Christian ask but the sound of his voice was what caught my attention. He sounded so concerned.

I knew that my body was glowing fiery red as the angry kept building up inside on me. The strigoi and I were staring each other down and the brighter or should I say darker the red got. I could see more fear creep into the strigoi eyes. Dimitri was now only a tree way from him; he looked round the tree and into my eyes. I knew instantly what he was planning to do. I looked back at the strigoi to find a smirk on his face.

Realization came across my face, as the strigoi knew that Dimitri was there. Shit! I had to protect Dimitri, Christian & Lissa but most importantly my unborn child. As Dimitri came out of the tree shadow running towards the strigoi I felt a presence take over my body. It felt like I was watching my bodywork from behind a window, someone else was controlling my body.

Standing straight up from the crouching position I was in, I moved my right hand out in front palm open like I was a lollie pop lady at a school crossing. I felt this power surge through my hand and release from the center of my palm.

I heard Lissa and Christian both gasp as they witnessed what I was doing. Dimitri was only about a meter way from the strigoi when he turned round to face him. Realization hit Dimitri hard but he didn't slow down. The strigoi was about to reach out and touch Dimitri but was stopped. Dimitri hit an invisible wall hard bouncing back barely remaining on his feet. The strigoi tried again but again hit this invisible wall. Dimitri stood there amazed with his head tilted to the left processing information.

However the strigoi quickly realized that I was the cause on this turning around to me.

"Well well well the master did warn me not to under estimate you, looks like this is going to be more fun than originally planed. More fun for me that is!" he laughed out before he started running for me.

My hand and body were still in the lollie pop position hand outstretched in the stop position that another wave of power flowed throw my hand but this was warmer then the last. The strigoi was nearly onto of me when a bright red light shot from my hand hitting the man square into the chest.

He dropped to his knees instantly with a loud scream before turning to ash. I turned round looking at Christian who face was showing complete shock with his mouth hanging open. I brought my gaze to Lissa who was looking scared, shocked, relieved but most of all concern. Relief flooded my body and mind, as the strigoi was now dead. My body was complete drained and exhaustion took over as the last thing I saw were Lissa and Christian running towards me as I blacked out.

DPOV

Walking to the Guardian building I still couldn't shake the feeling that Rose was going to be taken away from me. My phone started ringing just as I grabbed the entrance door. Taking a step back retrieving my phone from my duster I looked at the display screen. 'HOME' flashed on the screen. Why would someone from Russian be ringing me at this hour?

**Imagine this conversation in Russian**

"Belikov" I answered

"Nothing is at it seems dimka, look deeper for the answers you seek. The answers are staring at you right in the face" Yeva quoted

"Babushka, is everything alright? Momma, the girls?" I asked quickly clearly hearing the panic lacing my words

"Yes the family are fine" Yeva replied

God I hate her one sentence, quotes, riddles premonition that she gets. It drives me up the wall. I have never truly believed that my grand mother had visions but I wasn't going to dismiss them either. Hey what can I say she is the strongest woman I know, where do you think us Belikov get it from. Even as a grown man and half the world away I still was not going to mess with her.

"Babushka I don't mean any disrespect, it is great hearing your voice and I do miss ev.." Yeva cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"DIMKA for once in your life listen and really listen to what I am going to telling you. Look deeper for the answers you are looking for. Everyone you hold dear there will depend on it. If you do not figure it out my boy it will be some years before you will find them" her voice was strange and I have never heard that in her voice before.

**End of Russian conversation**

Hearing the beep beep beep as my grandmother had hung up already I pulled the phone away from me ear and just looking at it in my hand. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the bell rang for the school day to start. Closing my phone I walked into the building to Alberta door and knocked.

"Enter" Alberta voice called

I walked in closing the door and locking it behind me. Alberta looked up with a questioning look on her face. Well maybe an annoyed look on her face as I just locked her office door, HER office door being the operative word.

Before she could speak I had to get her to understand why I locked the door. "I am really sorry to overstep my bounds here Guardian Petrov but I didn't want any interruptions. The conversation I am about to have with you will be as a guardian but also as a friend seeking advice"

Alberta posture softened as her body came more relaxed. "In that case then Guardian Belikvo I think we can drop the titles don't you think Dimitri?" Alberta had the biggest grin on her face.

I laughed lightly at her. "I think I can manage that since we have been friends for quite some time now" I told her truthfully.

Alberta just nodded her head in response. "So my dear friend what is on your mind? Is it the secret relationship that you're having with Rose or is it just the matter that you spoke to me last night that you have on your mind?"

My mouth was hanging wide open, my eyes locked with Alberta's. I was speechless to say the least. Alberta on the other hand had the biggest grin on her face like she announced the biggest secret of the decade.

"H Ho How did you know?" I barely managed to spit out the words as I was having trouble breathing. Fear was gripping through my whole body. Fear for Rose, fear I will be fired and forced to back to Russia. No one and I mean no one is going to take her away from me.

Alberta must have seen a flicker of fear and anger in my eyes as she spoke the next words.

"Dimitri I have been friends with you some time now. You always put your work first and held that as your girlfriend so to speak. Your job was you mistress. When you brought Rose and the Princess back something changed. Even though you still sit in the staffroom reading your bloody books but you're more aware of the conversations going on around you. I have even caught you smiling at jokes people were telling."

Alberta paused for a moment taking a sip of her coffee.

"Plus your guardian mask maybe the best out there and no one can read you but your eyes give you away. That is only to the people that know you. Every time Rose comes into the room all your focus goes onto her. The more training session went on between you two, the more open you became as a person, but not only that I have seen the change in her as well. Trust me I have watched over her since she was a small child. The change in her is only something only you could bring out of her. You are a perfect match." Alberta stated in a loving voice.

I was really lost in what direction to take so I asked the only question that I came to mind. "So what is going to happen to me now?"

Alberta sighed but the corner of her mouth twitched with a smile.

"I don't have a problem with your relationship Dimitri, in fact I bless it. Love is hard to find and both of you are deeply in love. Plus I am not going to be the person to break that lady's heart." Alberta looked a bit terrified.

I couldn't help a laugh at that. Alberta looked at me funny.

"Alberta you can run a school, manage hot tempered guardians and kill strigoi but you wont face Roza?" I managed to state between laughs.

"Hey you know as I do what she is like, plus she was already kicking my butt when she was 13 why do you think we had to call in the best out there!" Snickering back to my comment.

Both Alberta and I were laughing at her last comment. I don't consider myself the best guardian out there but I do take guarding seriously. When our laughter's quieted down we both fell into comfortable silence. Alberta really is a good friend. Apart from Tasha Ozera, Alberta is the only other friend that I have got. I have a lot of acquaintances but friends not so many.

I had to break the silence as what I figured out last night was plaguing me to bits. "Alberta, it is Rose that the strigoi are after. I don't know why and I have a funny feeling that Rose doesn't either. This is too big for her. We know each other too well now, reading each other like a book mask or no mask. She would of told me or I would have seen her lying." I stated feeling very queasy.

Leaning back into her chair Alberta just sat there staring at a picture that was on her desk. After some time she finally looked up and spoke.

"Dimitri I don't know if you're right or if you're wrong but all the facts suggest that you are on the right path and as the head guardian here I can't ignore that. I love rose like she was my own daughter. I want you to stop doing shifts, keep the training session going but most of all I want you to keep Rose in your sight at all times. In other words Dimitri I want you to spy on Roses every move. If you are correct the strigoi will come after her for what every reason." Alberta voice was stern.

I nodded my head in agreement.

I locked eyes with Alberta for a moment. She nodded her head turning her attention to paperwork that was on her desk. Standing up I walked over to her door and unlocked it.

"Oh Dimitri, if you break her heart it wont be just Janine that will be chasing you. Also rose is still a minor so I hope you understand if I make it clear that for now this relationship has to stay secret till graduation. I know what rose is like and I hope for your sake that this relationship has not gone intimate just yet?" Alberta looked up over her paper work looking me directly into the eyes.

I gulped before replying "I understand that rose has many people that care for her very deeply but I have no intentions on hurting Roza or her heart. As for the relationship being intimate, well there is nothing to worry about there. Roza holds my heart and I would never pressure her into something that she didn't want to do or was not ready for."

I opened the door and walked out before Alberta could say another word. I quickly walked out the entrance door into the fresh air. My hands were shaking as I just lied to Alberta. I didn't want to lie but hey I was not going to tell the head guardian of the school that I was sleeping with my under aged student/girlfriend.

I just stood there at the entrance taking deep breaths as I got a grip on my world being turned upside down. Closing my eyes I mentally put my personally feelings and thoughts to the back of my mind. It is hard enough keeping my head clear of thoughts about Roza during training session let alone now that I have to keep a track of her every move. Opening my eyes I was in luck as I saw rose walking towards the lake. Quickly I maneuvered into the shadows of the surrounding building and started to follow her.

Rose was sitting down at one of the picnic tables with her mother Janine Hathaway and Abe Mazur. WHAT! Abe Mazur No No No it can't be. OH MY GOD I can't believe I didn't see it before. My family especially my mother has been friends with Abe since I was very young. He helped my family out so much after I disposed of my rotten father. ***mentally slap himself*** You could easily tell that rose was Abe's daughter. They have the same hair, eyes, ears and his attitude. Of all the daughters I had to go fall for and it was his.

Even from this distance you could tell that Rose was being her normal self. Her witty comments and attitude too matched looks like it is making for very interesting lunch for them all. I decided to take my phone out of my duster and check to see what time it was. After the conversation with Yeva early this morning I came to realize that I miss my family so much.

"Rose… Rose answer me" I heard Janine raise her voice.

My eyes darted to Rose's form to find she had the blank look like she is there but no one is home look. That look I know really well, that's the look she has when she is in the Princess Dragomir head. I leave the comfort of the building shadows making my way quickly over to the table. Janine is shaking Rose trying to get a response.

"Roza what is it" I ask her in a demanding tone.

She looks up into my eyes then her gaze falls on her mothers as a single word escapes her lips "Buria"

RPOV

God my head is killing me, wait the strigoi, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri. The attack all came flooding back to me as I quickly sit up and opened my eyes.

"Crap can someone please turn the lights out, god" I groaned

"Rose, oh rose you had me so worried" Lissa voice was so soft but so sweet to hear. She was safe

"Strigoi, is he…...? You and Christian are alright?, Dimitri? Where is Dimitri" I ask in a rush.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Lissa sitting on the side of the bed holding my hand. "Christian and I are safe Rose and Dimitri is just outside with your parents and Guardian Petrov talking to the doctor"

Argh crap that means that I am in the infirmary. WHAT! SHIT I cant be here they will find out that Im pregnant. Dimitri can't find out like this.

Just then my parents walked in the door followed by Dimitri, oh and the doctor.

"Rose it is good to see that you're awake. I was just about to take some blood and do some test." Doctor Savanna stated coming over to the other side of the bed.

I quickly replied "I don't think that is going to be necessary as I am awake now and feeling fine." I looked at Lissa for help.

Lissa looked at me with pleading eyes.

_Rose please, you need to find out if the baby is alright._

_Lissa I am fine, please Dimitri can't find out this way. Please Please if I have any pains or anything I will come straight back. Please _

_Hey I can hear you, when did that happen?_

_I don't know Lissa we can figure that our later please just get me out of this._

Lissa eyes soften as she turned her head to the Doctor. "Rose really does seem to be alright. I will keep a close eye on her and if something happens I will bring her straight back."

"Rose you should really let the doctor make sure you're alright" Abe voice butted in from the back

I turned to face him and glared at him. "Don't glare at me young lady, I am your father" he snorted back.

I looked over at Dimitri who eyes were pleading with me to stay here for the night and get some blood work done.

"Really doc I am fine, you know that I am. How many times have I been in this place?" I stated sarcastically

I heard Savanna snort "Rose you're the only student that I know that should have a permanent bed here for the amount of times that you have visited me. I'll go get the release forms" she stated before leaving the room.

I look up into my parent's eyes seeing worry and concern. I glance over to Dimitri "Oh come on comrade you know that I will be fine plus like I am really going to let this keep me down"

Dimitri just shakes his head and mummers something in Russian. Lissa lets a little giggle pass her lips. I look at her and then at Dimitri "what did you just say comrade?" I demanded

Dimitri moves so he is on the other side of the bed looking me in the eye "guardian secrets"

Lissa and my parents burst out laughing, which I didn't think was funny at all. The laughter stopped and my parents left after Dimitri promised that he would personally escort me to my room to rest. A nurse came in shortly after to say I was free to go. I quickly jumped out of the bed heading for the entrance. I can't stand being in there for much longer.

"Roza are you sure you're alright?" Dimitri grabbed a hold of my shoulders turning me to look him straight in the eye. He was looking me in the eyes making sure that I didn't lie to him.

I sighed "I am fine comrade, just tired and maybe a little bit sore but fine none the less" I stared straight back into his eyes letting him know that I wasn't lying. We knew each other that well.

His eyes were searching mine as I could easy see the concern and love displayed in his. We were both brought out of our trance as we heard her voice.

"Dimka"

**So how did everyone like this chapter? Does anyone have any ideas to what might be coming up?**

**Please review or send me a message letting me know what you thought.**

**Please let me know if you're liking the story or not?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy series or any of the character that are mentioned through out the series Rachelle Mead does!**

**Firstly I would like to thank everyone that has been reviewing my story, it really has got me more motivated to get the chapters up faster. I love hearing from you all.**

**So to all those who reviewed this chapter is for you. **

RPOV

"Dimka"

I would know that voice anywhere. Tasha! Dimitri removed his hand from my shoulders putting his guardian mask back into place. I turned around to see Tasha, Christian and Adrian walking towards us. Lissa was staring at me as I could feel her eyes on me.

_Lissa will you stop already_

_Rose please do not do anything stupid please. She is Christian's Aunt after all._

_I can't promise anything Lissa. Everyone knows that she is after Dimitri. And he is mine, even if it is a secret_

I heard her sigh in defeat. Adrian reached us first pulling me into his embrace. I returned the gesture giving him a hug back. I could hear Dimitri shift his weight from one foot to the other. He was hiding his angry. He never did like Adrian but as I have to keep reminding him Adrian is just a friend and nothing more.

Pulling back and stepping out of Adrian's arms. He just looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Hey just cause I gave you a hug doesn't mean a god damn thing Ivashkov, you get me?" I snorted.

The smirk on his face changed into a smile as he retorted "Oh little Dhampir just crush a mans hopes here. Plus if I was any other type of guy I would have thought that hug was a pass at me!"

"Don't get fresh with me Mr Ivashkov" I snicked back sticking my tongue out at him.

Adrian chuckled lightly "Rose baby I wish you would get fresh with me everyday"

Dimitri coughed really loudly moving up behind me, grabbing everyone attention but mainly to shut Adrian advances towards me.

It was then that I was brought back to the fact that bloody Tasha was here.

"Oh god Rose are you ok, Dimka just told me what happened?" Tasha asked as she came over to me wrapping her arms around me in a bone-crushing hug.

I returned the hug lightly; if it wasn't for the fact she was trying to steal Dimitri away from me, I could see us as friends.

"I am fine Tasha this is what I get trained to do and when I get trained by the best you're only left with bumps and bruises." I said signalling towards Dimitri.

"Oh Rose I don't think Christian could ask for a better friend, especially one willing to do what you do" she phrased.

A smirk came across my face. "Christian said we are friends did heeeeeeee?" I couldn't help dragging out the last syllable grinning my evil grin!

"Now come on Rose, please don't be like that. Ok I am sorry I said you were my friend" Christian was backpedalling big time and was hiding behind Lissa. He can be such a girl at times but he is the closest that I will ever have to a brother.

We all broke out into fits of laughter at this. As always it was Dimitri that broke everything up insisting that I have to get my rest. Christian escorted Lissa back to her room and Adrian went his own way. I on the other hand was left with Dimitri and Tasha.

"Do you mind if I come along too? I was sort of hoping that you and I could catch up after assisting Rose to her room?" Tasha asked sweetly battering her eyelashes and running a hand along Dimitri forearm.

I didn't wait to hear his answer as I stormed off toward the Dhampir dorms. I could hear Dimitri calling my name but I ignored it, quickening my pace into a jog. I faintly heard Tasha saying she is a big girl she will be fine, now to some catching up.

I slammed the door to my room throwing myself onto the bed. I grabbed the pillow Dimitri had slept on breathing in his scent as tears started coming down my face. I rolled onto my back placing my hand on my stomach. This only prompted more tears to fall and now I was in a crying fit.

After I calmed down and my cries turned to whimpers I heard this soothing stern voice in my head.

"Relax, deep breaths. Good, a shower always seems to help release tension."

I thought I was hearing things and shook my head but I heard the voice again repeating it again. This voice was the same as last night tell me to comfort Dimitri and then today with the strigoi. I shook my head again thinking I was going nuts due to the pregnancy but the shower did sound like a good idea.

The shower really did wonders as I got my emotions back under control. I know I really shouldn't let Tasha get to me like that but Dimitri was mine, like couldn't you see that he wasn't interested in her. GOD

I snuggled into bed pulling the covers around my shoulders as I gazed at the wall where all my pictures where.

_Rose Rose Can you hear me_

I sighed. _Yeah Lissa I am here…. Just_

I heard her squeal. _I can hear you I can hear you._

_That is great Lissa_

_Rose this is great the bond has grown. We can have private conversation anywhere now. This is so cool. We could even gang up on the boys! He he_

_Lissa don't get me wrong I am happy that this type of communication has advanced but I am not sure if the bond has grown._

_What you mean_

I sighed again. _Lissa ever since I found out that I am pregnant my body has reacted differently to things like what happened today. How did I do that, it was like there was an invisible barrier in between Dimitri and the strigoi. I am a Dhampir, im not meant to have elements._

_Lissa you still their?_

_Yeah im here Rose, im just thinking is all. You maybe right. It may have something to do with you being pregnant but I also think that the bond has grown as I can feel your emotions when I really concentrate. _

_We might have to hit the library and do some research into this but I sorry Lissa I am really tired. Plus I have my final practical tomorrow._

_So.._

_YOUR PREGNANT YOU CANT BE SERIOUS ABOUT GOING AHEAD AND DOING THE PRACTICAL._ Lissa screamed at me

_Like I have a choice Lissa! I cant very well turn up saying hey guys I cant participate in the practical as I just found out that I am pregnant and oh by the way Dimitri the baby is yours._ I stated my words dripping with sacrarium.

_Rose…_ Lissa began

I started begging again. God the great Rose Hathaway begging. Thank god it was Lissa.

_Lissa please I don't have a choice and you know it. I really do need to sleep though if not for me but for the baby._

She was quiet for a minute and I knew I had won.

_Ok Rose but please but only for the baby I will let it go this once. You and I will talk about this tomorrow._

_I look forward to it_. Rolling my eyes.

_Night Rose_

_Night Lissa._

It didn't take me long before my eyes got heavy as I drifted off into a blissful sleep.

DPOV

Rose took off running, running away from me. I mentally sighed. I was about to go after her when Tasha reached out touching my arm saying she is a big girl and could look after herself. Can't people see if Rose is running away from me of all people, her mentor then there is something definitely wrong? I really was in no mood for anyone telling me what I should be doing least of all Tasha when it concerned Rose.

Looking down at Tasha I spoke my next words. "Tasha I know Rose is a big girl but as her mentor she should not be running away from me when I am trying to speak to her. She has just fought and killed another strigoi, she is not eighteen yet. Her practical is tomorrow, I need to make sure her head is in the right place, as you know tomorrow events will decide her future"

Tasha backed away from me as my voice started to rise at the end, easy signing I was frustrated. Tasha just looked at me straight in the eyes responding to my words.

"Dimka don't talk to me like I don't know how much all our futures rely on that young woman and the choices she will be making, cause trust me I know. Believe it all not I care for Rose just as much as you but she is no longer a child and is becoming a woman in so many ways that no man can ever understand. She needs time to adjust to these changes. Chasing after her every time she has a fit is not going to help" Tasha screamed at me, the glint in her eye was a little unnerving.

With our eyes still locked, with neither one of us backing down we both turned on our heels heading in opposite directions in a humph.

Frankly I couldn't give two shits, Roza was angry with me because Tasha is here and Tasha is annoyed that I am treating Rose like a child. Woman! Jealously is a bitch.

I needed to be alone, so I went to the only place where I get some peace at times like this. Church.

TPOV

I stormed of towards the guest housing at the school. Normally I would stay in one of the old guardian cabins but if RenShi is correct and Rose & Dimitri are the two Dhampir that the great prophecy refers too being on the outskirts of the school would not be safe.

I slam the door behind me as I enter my quarters. GOD DAME IT!

I walk straight over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of rum out. Everyone always said that I was strange for keeping my alcohol in the fridge but hey I didn't care that is how I like it, cooled by the fridge and straight from the bottle!

I took at seat at the dining table cracking the seal on the rum bottle I took a big swig from the bottle. I sat at the table in silence for about 5 minutes before getting up looking for my mobile phone. I really didn't want to make this call.

Sliding my thumb across the screen of my iphone to unlock it I pushed down on the 2 button for speedial. Placing the phone to my ear I heard it ring.

Imagine this next conversation being spoken to in an ancient langue that everyone thought was dead.

"Pavel" I heard his heavenly voice speak.

"Hey baby" I answer in defeat. God I miss him so much. I wish I could be back in our house at the monastery, just the two of us laying in bed worshipping each other's bodies.

"Tasha my love whats wrong, have you been compromised?" his voice was filled with worry.

I sighed "No my love I am perfectly fine and no one here suspects me, it is just…"

"Just what my love?" Pavel demanded

"I can confirm that RenShi is correct Rose and Dimitri are in a relationship. She is obviously very jealous when I am around Dimitri and proved it when I made a pass at him. I am yet to confirm that she is with child at this very minute," I stated with no emotion like I was talking to an office or a sergeant in the army.

I reached out grabbing the bottle of rum, taking yet another big gulp.

"You will need to find out quickly my love as time is running out. Once Rose graduates our window of opportunity will be over." I could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"I know, I know… it is just…" I started to say

I heard Pavel sigh "What have you done Tasha?"

"Do not speak to me like that Pavel," I snapped back

"After I made a pass at Dimitri, Rose ran off. Dimitri and I said some heated words to each other. I may have implied I knew more than what I should when it came to Rose and the choice she is facing." I rushed the last part and held the phone away from me ear.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I heard him scream

"For the love of god Tasha what where you thinking? Did he pick up on it? How could you say something like that? Pavel started questioning but his toned was hard.

"I'm sorry my love he got fired up, I covered up saying that rose was entering woman hood crap, to which he brought. If RenShi is right the fate of both the Mori and Dhampir race depends on her. She will dictate what is to come, I snapped. I hate feeling helpless when all I want to do is hold onto Rose and tell her it is going to be alright, she is not alone" I pleaded. I really did hate it when we fight and it is not like we could kiss and make up, he was a world away.

I heard him sigh in defeat. "I know you care deeply for her my love but you can not do anything for her until you find out she is indeed is with child. Once you do then we can set things into motion. I have to go; I better inform RenShi and the Queen of your progress. I miss you and love you Tasha"

"I miss you and love you too Pavel" I said quickly before my husband hung up the phone.

Placing my phone on the table I picked up the bottle of rum again walking in to the bathroom to soak my troubles away.

MPOV (Master)

I was in the basement of this shitty little house out on the outskirts of the town. This town was the closest to the academy. I was not willing to get much closer to the school then this. I have waited a very long time setting all this up I was not going to let anyone of my followers or myself screw it up.

I was taunting this human sitting tied up in front of me when one of my minions burst through the door.

"She killed him….. she fucking killed him" he spat

"How?" I demanded

My minion stood in front of me looking straight into my eyes. "That is the part I can't understand master, she placed her hand out like this (placing his hand out front like telling someone to stop) then a burst of red came out and he was ash on the ground. I thought you said she was a dhampir?"

I turned on my heels so my back was to my slave; a smirk came across my face. "She is a dhampir you idiot just a very special one."

Spinning back round facing him again. "Is everything set for tomorrow?" I couldn't help my enthusiasm.

"Yes master everything is in order just as you planned" he said smugly

"Good Good, now leave me I am in the mood for a snack!" I beamed turning my head to the lovely woman in front of me.

I mental thought to myself 'I wonder how you going to get out of this one my dear Rosemary?' as I laughed out loud advancing on my snack.

RPOV

A loud banging at my door woke me up.

"God damit Rose get your arse out of bed you are meant to be at the practical stadium in 20 minutes" My mother yelled.

Rolling over I looked at my clock. SHIT! Throwing the covers back I raced to the door opened it up to see a very angry looking mother standing before me.

"I know I know ok just come in and I will be ready in 10 minutes" I left the door wide open as I rushed to my draws retrieving my clothes then heading for the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, shedding my clothes I jumped in. I quickly washed myself turning of the showing and getting out. I was about to brush my teeth when the morning sickness kicked in again. NOT AGAIN

I made it to the toilet in time to throw my very empty stomach contents into the bowl.

"Rose Rose are you alright?" I heard my mother's pleas from the other side of the door.

"Yeah mum I am fine, ill be out in a sec" I replied

"Rose honey there is nothing to be nervous about ok, you have trained hard and will be great out there," my mother stated with love in her voice.

HUH she thinks that I am nervous boy is she wrong. If she knew the real reason to why I was being sick she would lock me up and throw away the key. Then she would kill Dimitri. Now I cant have that, now can I?

I flung the bathroom door open crossed the room quickly grabbing my shoes from the cupboard. I sat on the bed quickly putting my shoes on.

I stood up quickly and was meet my mother's worried eyes.

"Mum I am fine I am just nervous ok, can we please get going otherwise I am going to be late?" I said gesturing towards the door.

My mother exited my room with me on her heels. Both of us ran across the school ground towards the practical stadium to where I was meet by everyone. Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Abe, Tasha & last but not least Dimitri.

"Thank god you made it, it is one thing to be last for practice Rose but for your practical?" Dimitri sighed

"Come on comrade I made it didn't I?" I said pointing to the tunnel.

Shaking his head "Better late then never I guess" Everyone giggled.

So of course I retorted with the great Rose Bravado "Oh my god Dimitri are you feeling alright, please sit down and take a breath, now just relax." I was walking toward him reaching my hand out to touch his forehead.

"Rose what, what are you doing?" Dimitri asked taking a step back.

I stopped dead in my tracks with my hands on my hips and stated "When the great Dimitri Belikov makes a joke there must be something wrong with yooooooooou" dragging out the last word.

Everyone burst out laughing. Adrian was holding his sides from laughing that hard. I heard a laugh come from behind me and quickly turned around. Alberta was standing there wiping a tear from her eye.

"Hey Alberta, you caught that too huh?" I asked.

"Rose I am seriously going to miss you when you leave. You have 5 mins; we are just resetting the stadium now for you. I suggest everyone goes and takes a seat." Alberta annoyed with a smile on her face. She gave me a quick hug whispering good luck into my ear.

Everyone else came up giving me a hug each telling me good luck, you will do great blah blah blah before leaving towards the entrance to go up into the grandstand to watch, leaving only Dimitri and I alone.

Dimitri was in front of me looking me in the eye with me doing the same right back. He then broke contact looking left then right before he closed the gab between us placing his large gentle hands on either side of my face with his thumb stroking my cheek. He bend down and place a gentle kiss on my lips.

I heard my name being announced as the crowd broke out into a frenzy. Dimitri released me from his hold, as he looked me in the eyes again. Oh god I love those eyes. Focus Rose Focus I mentally slapped myself.

"You ready?" I heard Dimitri ask.

I nodded my head not wanting to speak as the truth was I had no idea what I was going to face or how I was going to protect my mori in this practical and my baby as well. My life cant get any more complicated.

Dimitri and I walked through the tunnel into the arena. Once the audience got sight of me they broke out into another round of cheers. I gulped loudly.

I could feel Lissa panic coming through the bond. It was so overwhelming that I was struggling to get my blocks up. So I quickly spoke to her through the bond.

_Lissa it will be all right, but I need you to calm down and relax your panic and worry is to strong to block out at the moment._

_Oh sorry rose, I really am. I am just scared for you and the baby rose. What if something happens?_

_Lissa like I said last night I would not let anything happen but if I cant block you out something might happen. I need you to relax so I can concentrate._

_Ok rose I will try_

_Thanks Lissa._

I looked up at Dimitri not sure what I was meant to do now. He must have seen my confusion.

"It is alright Roza, just relax. When the siren sounds you enter through that door, through that door is a series of test and obstacles that you will face. Once you enter that door your practical will begin until you hear the siren sound again signally that it is finished. Ok?" You could hear the worry and uncertainty in his voice.

"Thank you and I will see you on the other side, I will be fine, this will be a piece of cake" I replied looking in his eyes showing that I was not lying.

Dimitri searched my eyes for a moment longer before he left. I was standing there at the edge of the tunnel waiting for this bloody siren to go off. It finally rang out through the speakers and I took a shaky step towards the door.

I took a few more steps looking round nervously at the crowd before concentrating on the door itself. My hand reached out and just touched the handle when I heard a click of a gun being cocked then the shot itself rang out in the arena as the audience screamed. I heard Dimitri voice scream out loud and clear above all others.

"ROSE"

**Sorry Sorry Sorry that I had to leave the chapter there, please don't kill me? I couldn't help but leave this chapter with a really big cliff-hanger! (hehehe)**

**How does everyone like the story and the rolls the characters are playing so far? Please let me know, if you have any suggestion don't be afraid to let me know.**

**Once again please review and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy series or any of the character that are mentioned through out the series Rachelle Mead does!**

**I know a lot of you were not happy with me leaving the last chapter the way I did but it was necessary! I am glad that everyone is really enjoying the story! **

**Everyone was really surprised to find out that Tasha is married and to Pavel! Hehe **

**Here is the next chapter. I personally don't think it is exciting but is necessary for the coming chapters!**

DPOV

After I had instructed Rose to what she had to do I left her there standing near the entrance door. My heart ached as I didn't want to leave her but yet I had too. I had requested a few weeks ago if I could be one of the guardians involved with Rose's practical but Alberta thought it would be a conflict of interest as I was her mentor.

I made my way to the grand stand where Princess Dragomir was sitting accompanied along with Christian, Tasha, Adrian, Eddie and Rose's parents. You could see that Guardian Hathaway (Janine) was nervous as she had hold of Abe Mazur hand squeezing it tightly. He was shifting in his sit uncomfortable from her grip but didn't say a word; I guess he was nervous as well. He only met his daughter for the first time since she was a toddler yesterday but you could see the love he has for his only child.

I quickly took the seat next to Tasha; I felt guilt for the way that I spoke to her yesterday. She is a mori and no guardian should speak to a mori with such disrespect as I did. I turned to face her too apologise but as usual she beat me too it.

"Dimitri about yesterday, I would like to apologise for my behaviour. I had no right to interfere with your student the way that I had." Her voice was soft and sincere. Her head hung down a bit as if she was ashamed of herself.

"Tasha, it is I who should be apologising. I had no right to raise my voice at you; you are after all a mori and a woman. I was raised better then that." I said looking her in the eye with shame written across my face.

"Don't start that guardian crap with me Dimitri we have been friends to long for you to keep pulling that shit with me. Friends yell at friends. So why don't we leave it at that and watch your student ace this practical?" Tasha words started out stern but softened into sarcastic as she spoke the last part, nudging my shoulder in a playful motion.

We both snickered at each other, shaking our heads before turning our attention to the arena as the siren was going to sound any minute now for Rose to start.

What could be taking so long, usually they would have started this by now. I was getting nervous and my right leg started popping up and down. A second later the siren sounded and I let out a sigh of relief as I watch Rose walk towards the door. She looked round at the audience properly nervous as all hell. I just wish I could be there next to her but I knew this was something she had to do on her own. Rose shock her head and I laughed as I knew she was mentally slapping her self for being nervous. She reached out to touch the handle when a gun shot filled the stadium.

I jumped up from my seat to see Rose slumped back leaning against the door. The arena was filled with screams of novices and mori in panic. I could hear Alberta already barking orders to the guardians. I looked to my right over to the Princess who was grabbing onto Christian crying then back to Rose. I so wanted to jump over the fence barrier not caring about the 4 metre drop on the other side and run to my Roza.

**They come first** sounded in my head. I cursed in Russian before turning my attention to the Princess and the other mori near her.

"Princess we must leave, it is not safe" I started firmly, my guardian mask in place.

The princess looked me in the eye and screamed "Why are you still standing there, why aren't you down there" pointing to where Rose body still lay against the door.

I glanced up to notice that Abe had a hysterically Janine crying in his arms but his face expression was murderous.

I didn't bother hiding my pain "Princess as your sanction guardian I cant not leave you until I have gotten you to safety, **they come first**" I stated bluntly but didn't realise I said the last part out load.

Christian had to hold the Princess back as she tried throwing herself at me in a rage while screaming at me. "Don't give me that crap, don't give me that mori bullshit, you have to go to her please, please. You don't understand Rose is …" she cut herself short covering her mouth.

I heard Tasha gasp and realization came across her face, which she tried to hide very quickly, glancing at me for only a second. This somehow brought Janine back into her Guardian mood as she stood next to the Princess placing a hand on her shoulder. It was more of an unspoken gesture for her to do as we ask.

"Rose is what?" I growled.

I never got my answer as I saw a spark come for the Princess eyes as she spoke the next words "I Princess Vasilisa Dragomir order you Guardian Belikov as my sanction guardian to go Rose now. I have guardian Hathaway and soon to be guardian Castle here to protect me. Now go" she screamed. She knew I couldn't disobey a direct order.

All that arguing seemed like hours long but was only seconds. I took off from my seat and was at the fence barrier throwing my body of the railing. My feet hit the ground with a loud thud sending up a stinging feeling through my legs but I didn't care I was up sprinting for Roza before my brain told me otherwise.

"Please don't let her be, please god please don't let her be dead." I kept repeating in my head. Just the thought of my sweet beautiful Roza like that was breaking my heart.

As I got closer to her laying form I could see that her chest was still raising and falling. OH THANK GOD! But the sight of blood came into view on her left shoulder running down her arm onto the ground.

I was running that fast now that I slid to a stop right next to her body, my jeans all torn from the force of the slid but I didn't care only Roza was my concern. She was slumped with her back against the door. I am guessing she turn round looking for the attacker. Grabbing her head in my hands caressing her check I spoke with haste.

"Rose Rose oh god Rose please speak to me" I couldn't hide the sheer panic in those words. I needed to get her to respond. The shot hit her in the shoulder, which isn't that bad but the shock can kill. I needed her to respond to me.

I heard sounds of footsteps behind me but I didn't care as I spoke the next words

"Rose Roza Roza come back to me Roza" I all but shouted shaking her lightly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but shrugged it off as I heard Roza whisper

"Dimitri"

I moved closer to her, sliding my arms around her hurt body lifting her gently. I heard her whimper from the pain as I nestled her in the safety of my arms.

"Your safe my Roza, I'm here, I've got you Моя любовь (my love)" I said soothingly not caring if anyone heard or could understand.

I stood up with Roza in my arms turning to see the faces of Alberta, Stan Yuri and a few other guardians. They backed away clearing a path for me to move. My gaze locked with Alberta's and I saw her body flinched. The look on my face was pure anger and hatred that no one would come near me. I headed for the tunnel as quickly as I could, wanting to get my Roza to the infirmary.

If I ever find the person responsible of hurting my Roza, they are going to find out why our society classes me as the most dangerous guardian of all time.

TPOV

Hearing that gun shot go off was like nothing I could ever described. Panic, fear and worry cursed through my body. Looking into the arena I could see Rose's body slumped against the entrance door of the practical. The fear and anger radiating of Dimitri was mind blowing, you could easily tell that he wanted to take off towards Rose but duty was holding him back.

Princess Lissa was grabbing a hold of Christian crying. Rose was the only person she had left and saw her as a sister. I cared for all of them so much like a lioness protecting her cubs. Christian is so lucky that he has finally found some great friends and a wonderful girl, especially after the fiasco with his parents. I felt so helpless just standing there being a witness to all this. But I had strict orders to find out if Rose and Dimitri were indeed having a hidden relationship, if they did indeed love each other (for what is to come it is going to take the greatest love in the world to overcome) and if Rose was pregnant.

I was snapped from my train of though when I saw Christian holding Princess Lissa back who was attempting to lunge at Dimitri. Christian barely had a hold of her when she screamed at Dimitri.

"Don't give me that crap, don't give me that mori bullshit, you have to go to her please, please. You don't understand Rose is …"

OH MY GOD! The Princess knew. I didn't expect that. Princess Lissa tried to cover up her statement but we all heard it, only I was the only one that truly understood what it meant. I gasped in a big breath of air as the surprise hit me. Rose was indeed pregnant.

If Rose is indeed pregnant then why would Dimitri let Rose go ahead… oh god Dimitri doesn't know. Turning around I looked into my friend's eyes.

"Rose is what" he growled

Yep he doesn't know. This is going to make things more difficult; as I didn't want to see my friend heart brake. I had to call Pavel and let him know about all of this.

Dimitri never got the answer to his question as the Princess stood tall and gave him a direct order. When a mori gives a direct order to a guardian, even a sanction one as Dimitri they cannot disobey. In the blink of an eye Dimitri was already throwing his body over the railing to get to Rose, I just hope she isn't hurt to bad.

Guardian Hathaway (Janine) looked like a complete mess. She is a great guardian, one of those that can be classes as the best. Guardian Hathaway has never really had a good relationship with Rose, the whole world knew that! Every time those two are in a room it is a war each time. Rose will soon come to understand the same decision that her mother had to face with her. Be a mother or be a guardian. Janine does care and loves Rose very much but she was never the woman to show it the way Rose needs it. Looking at her now you could see the love.

"Princess we must get you back to your dorm room, you will be safe there. Guardian Belikov will inform us all when Rose is at the infirmary for us to visit." Janine voice pleading like she was ashamed to even speak those words.

"NO! Rose is hurt. She has lost a lot of blood, I can feel her slipping, she can't hold on much longer I need to get to her NOW!" the Princess demanded.

They way that the Princess worded that sentence had me concerned. I had to ask.

"Lissa honey what do you mean you can feel her?" I asked curiously

Lissa sighed very loudly, obviously annoyed "Rose is shadow kissed! In the car accident that claimed my families lives it also claimed Roses."

Everyone gasped

The Princess continued, "I am a spirit user, it is a rare element. I can heal people and etc. I healed Rose and brought her back from the dead, in doing so she became shadow kissed. She is bonded to me. She can feel my emotions, see things through my eyes and can find me at any time and I can communicate with her with my thoughts. But since recent events the bond has grown, I can feel her strong emotions and we can communicate with just our thoughts. Now do you understand that I have to get to her, I cant loose her, we have to GO!" she all but screamed the last part.

I turned on my heels and was practically running up the stadium stairs to the entrance. I didn't bother to wait to see if anyone was behind me as I heard their footsteps. We were all running like our lives depended on it, we all loved Rose and didn't want to see her die. You could hear everyone's breathing becoming raggedly as we rounded one of the classroom blocks to see Dimitri walking into the infirmary with Rose in his arms.

I reached the door first holding it open for everyone to get inside. "I'll be in a minute." I said as they ran past me.

I had to call Pavel, not only was RenShi right about Rose & Dimitri, she is pregnant at this very minute. The plan will have to be placed in motion ASAP. I was surprised to hear that Rose was shadow kissed, I had heard about it when researching for the prophecy but I don't think anyone expected Rose to be one. I reached into my pocket pulling out my phone and speed dialling Pavel.

"Pavel" typical answer

"Hey it is me, confirmation confirmed Rose is pregnant as we speak. We need to get the plan in motion NOW it is not safe for her here at the academy anymore." I spoke with haste demanding the last part.

"Tasha, you are in now place to demand such a requested babe only RenShi can give that order." Pavel voice was stern with a hint of annoyance that yet again I am putting my personal feelings for Rose in the way.

How can RenShi or Pavel expect me not too put my personal feeling aside with I know what is to come and that I just watch Rose get shot for fuck sake. NO not good enough.

"Is RenShi there?" I asked flatly

"He is" Pavel answered

"Put the phone on speaker now!" I demanded

I heard Pavel push the button on his phone and I didn't waste any time and spoke straight away

"We have to put the plan in motion now, Rose is no longer safe at the academy. Confirmation confirmed that a relationship between Belikov and Hathaway does exist and she is with child. She need protection" my voice was cold and harsh.

"My child your personal feelings for these people are getting in the way of you better judgement, you need to see the situation in prospective" his voice sounded through the phone but felt like a slap across the face.

"Prospective, don't give me prospective RenShi I just watch Rose get shot for fuck sake" I growled through the phone.

"WHAT!" Pavel and RenShi screamed at the same time.

"I did not see this coming, something has changed the course of events" RenShi words were calm which made me very worried. There is only thing you learn with RenShi very quickly; the calmer he is the more worried he is.

"There is more RenShi" my voice just above a whisper.

"Oh" his reply

"Rose is shadow kissed, and her bond mate is the last Dragomir. Due to recent events the bond has grown and the Princess can feel Rose and communicate with her through thoughts." I announced

There was a pause before RenShi spoke. "I kind of figured that Rose might have been shadow kissed but now you have confirmed that also things make more sense. Tasha where is Rose now and what is her condition?" RenShi voice gently asked

"Um Um I am not sure at this stage she is currently in the infirmary, the Princess is with her at the moment tending to her wounds, RenShi Dimitri doesn't know she is with child" my voice was concerning.

I don't understand why Rose hasn't told him that yet, I knew how much he wanted children and if Rose is the love of his life he would be over the moon about it.

"Tasha keep a close eye on both of them, I need to meditate, Pavel will contact you tomorrow for an update and what is to come." I heard RenShi sigh.

Hearing the button being pushed to take the phone off speaker Pavel then spoke. "Tasha honey are you alright, you are not hurt?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Babe I am fine, Rose was the one who was shot not me, it was like she was the target and nothing else considering that a lot of high society mori where in the stadium too." I said.

I could hear Pavel take a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to me. I know he loves me so much.

"I just worry about you is all my love, these are dangerous times that are starting and more is to come." He answered.

"I know my dear but I am fine and can look after myself for the minute, look I better get in there to find out how Rose is going." I didn't want to go but I knew I must.

"Ok my love I will call you tomorrow" Pavel answered before hanging up.

Placing my phone back into my pocket I turned round and entered the infirmary hoping to hear some good news about Rose but also praying nothing has happened to the baby.

RenShi POV

The information that Tasha had just provided was not the best of news. I left Pavel to finish the conversation with is wife as I headed for the temple.

Listening to the sound of the night animals and the wind blowing through the trees was soothing but it only took the edge off my worried mind. The situation has changed dramatically in the last few days and I feared the outcome.

I was stuck with a dilemma that I need to find a solution for, not only for Rose and her unborn child, but our whole society. Everything rest on the survival of Rose and her child.

I reached the temple doors hearing my brothers hum with the beat of the drums. Sweet music to my ears. I walked in to see my brothers already bowing their heads at my presence as I make my way to the head of the temple. As I sit on my cushion with the incense sticks burning around me, I breathe in deeply as I start to meditate for the solution to my problem.

I opened my eyes to the temple hall being empty and the flickering of the oil lanterns hanging from the walls. My brothers had retired for the night leaving me to my meditating.

"Pavel you can come out from there now" I stated with amusement in my voice

Shaking his head "You never cease to amaze me knowing what is to come."

"I can not see all things Pavel as Tasha has proven tonight, I only get glimpse of what is to come as long as the path hasn't been changed. To which Tasha has spoke the path has been changed therefore the outcome has changed." Speaking just like my wise teacher spoke to me passing on knowledge.

"Then RenShi to what has changed the path?" Pavel curiously asked.

Taking in a deep breath I answered "The other party in the prophecy"

"The Master" Pavel spat.

"Yes my child that would be the only solution to why the path has changed. I was not aware that he knew the prophecy was directly linked to his bloodline." I stated with my eyes closed

"RenShi what are we going to do, we can not leave Rose unprotected and the academy was were we thought was safe for her." Pavel questioned

Pavel is wise for his age; we all thought the academy was the safest place for Rose except the monastery. How wrong I was. Things are moving faster than I anticipated. I must get Rose ready for what is to come. Lifting my head I looked at Pavel.

"We have no choice but to confront Rose. Telling her the facts of the situation and leaving her to make the decision." I spoke very clearly

"RenShi that is a very dangerous even for you" Pavel stated

"I know my child but there is no other choice. This is regarding Rose and her unborn child it is only right that she decide the course of action that will be taken."

"That is very wise RenShi but what course of action is she choosing between?" Pavel questioned

"To stay at the academy and watch as the Master keeps attaching at the ones she love until he kills them or she leaves to protect them and readies herself for the future." No emotion was in my voice as I spoke that sentence, the harsh truth was suffocating.

Pavel looked at me with surprise and shock on his face, I don't think he was expecting me to say something like that.

"I hope she makes the right decision then" was his only answer

"So do I my child, so do I"

**So how did we all enjoy that chapter?**

**I wonder if anyone can guess whom the Master real identity is?**

**What do you think Rose should choose?**

**Please review as I would like to hear your thoughts**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy series or any of the character that are mentioned through out the series Rachelle Mead does!**

**Thank you to all those that have been review, it is great to hear from you all.**

LPOV

Tasha held the entrance door open as all the rest of us rushed in. I ran passed the nurse at the front desk who was telling me I was not aloud back there, LIKE HELL I WAS! I didn't care as I passed through the doors, I didn't know where Dimitri took Rose but it didn't take me long to find out as I heard Dimitri screaming Roses name.

I reached the small emergency room and the sight that I saw nearly killed me. Rose was on the stretcher with 3 nurses and 2 doctors around her. There were five guardians trying to restrain Dimitri but they were fighting a lost cause, as he was stronger. This was not helping Rose.

"ENOUGH" I screamed at the top of my voice. The entire infirmary staff, doctors, and well let's just say everyone turned to look at me.

"This is not helping Rose, now get out of my way; I need to get to her before it is too late." I barked in a harsh voice that I have never thought I had.

"I am sorry Princess the doctors are still trying to stabilize Rose, you will not be able to see her" one of the nurses spoke.

I turned my head to Dimitri giving him a small nod. Dimitri pushed two of the guardians into the wall, punched one in the nose with the last one placing his hand up in the air to surrender. I pushed my way into the room to hear the monitors signaling a flat line, the doctors were screaming to get more bags of blood and one of the nurses saying she was going into shock from the lose of blood.

"You can't be in hear get out" one of the doctors screamed at me before advancing in my direction. Just when he was about to touch me his face turned into pure shock.

"Touch her and you will burn" I heard Christians cold voice echo through the room. He was standing behind me with his hands outstretched with two blood red fireballs in his hands.

All the staff moved away from the bed as I quickly rushed to Roses side placing my hands on her body. Closing my eyes I felt the magic flow through my body into Rose.

"The wound is healed Lissa" I heard Adrian speak

I didn't know how long it took me to heal Rose but I slowly opened my eyes to see Adrian standing on the other side of Rose with his hand on her forehead, he too was concentrating trying to connect to her through her mind. Christian was beside me with his back turned to me keeping an eye on the infirmary staff.

The monitors started beeping a normal rhythmic sound, as I let out a huge sigh. I still had my hands on Rose as I need to check to see if the baby was alright. Rose would kill herself is something happened to the baby. Closing my eyes once more I let the spirit magic flow through me. THANK GOD! The baby was fine, I don't really know how I knew but spirit was telling me the baby was fine.

Taking my hand away from Rose I noticed the doors of the room where open and there stood everyone watching me.

"She is going to be ok" I sighed with relief.

Guardian Hathaway was clutching onto Abe crying, he in return was holding her tightly whispering into her ear. Dimitri slumped back against the wall releasing a big breath of air, with Tasha next to him closing her eyes, she was praying. I felt Christians hand wrap around my waist moving me away from Rose.

"Lissa honey we have to let the infirmary staff do there bit now, you need to rest after using that mach magic. I am sure the staff will let you use one of the rooms so you wont be too far from her" his spoke soothingly.

I let Christian lead me to the room next door as I was indeed very exhausted from using that much spirit. Tasha followed us into the room, pulling up a chair next to the bed making sure that I got settled. I quickly drifted off to sleep hearing faint murmurs as Christian and Tasha spoke.

APOV

I watched as Christian escorted Lissa out of the room, she looked so drained, both emotionally and physically. Lissa could not survive without Rose, literally. A bond binds Lissa and Rose but it is more than that, they are sisters. Rose would do anything to keep Lissa happy, even lay down her life if necessary to keep her safe no questioned asked. Don't get me wrong Rose is a dhampir; it is her job but even if it wasn't Rose would still do all those things. I have never known people like this before.

I looked towards the door to have my eyes met with a fiery blaze of Guardian Belikov. He was still in the slump position against the wall. You could tell by his posture that he was not going to be leaving this room till Rose woke up or until I was not present. He and I didn't like each other; to be honest we simple hated each other, as we both loved the same woman.

I walked passed him and could feel his gaze burning into my body, I needed a drink. Knowing Rose was healed I exited the infirmary making my way slowly back to the guest housing. I really didn't want to leave her but I knew if I stayed Guardian Belikov and I would have a disagreement of sorts.

I walked into my apartment straight over to the bar grabbing a bottle of vodka from behind the counter. Removing the cap from the bottle throwing it to the ground I flopped down onto the couch. Bring the bottle to my lips; I greedily took a big swig. Laying my head back against the cushions I closed my eyes remembering the first time I saw rose.

**Flashback**

It was winter; most of the mori population was at the resort due to the recent violent strigoi attacks. I was outside on one of the many balconies having my usual smoke hidden in the shadows when the most beautiful creature I have ever seen walked through the balcony doors slamming it behind her.

I held my breath as I prayed to god for this beauty to be real and not in my imagination. She walked over to the railing slamming her fist down hard letting out a frustrated sigh.

She was wearing a set of very tight black skinny jeans with a deep red low cut v-neck blouse. Her hair was out and it flowed down to her lower back, she looked like a goddess that was plucked straight from an old movie.

Just then my body remembered to breathe and I choked on the smoke that I inhaled from my cigarette, alerting her to my presence. I stepped out from the shadows coughing & splattering trying to regain my breath. I looked up at her only to find her in a crouching position ready to strike.

Looking into her eyes I fell in love hard for the beauty that stood before me.

**End of flashback**

I knew from that day her heart belonged to another more precisely Guardian Belikov but I wasn't going to give up that easily. Over time we have become good friends, she flirts with me and I most definitely flirt back. Hey anything to give Belikov a jab, he always hates me when I give Rose sexual undoes. I know Rose loves me, it is just unfortunate for me it is not the same way I love her. We have become close friends and I care for her deeply.

See guardian Belikov and Rose auroras are blinding when they are around each other. There is a connection there that I envy; yeah I guess you can call me selfish on that for wanting to have what they got.

I was about to take another swig from the bottle when there was a knock at the door. Reluctantly I got up from the couch, answering the door to see the one person that I truly didn't want to interact with, Dimitri.

"Oh hell what do you want?" I asked flatly before taking another big swig of vodka. My day couldn't get any worse.

He just stood there at the door looking at me with the blankest of looks like he was a broken man. I knew what he was going through; Rose had that affect on everyone. She is the light and hope that surrounds us all, that blanket that made everything all better.

I pushed the door open before turning round and taking my place back on the couch. I really didn't know what he was doing here but curious to find out.

"There is a bottle of Russian vodka in the cupboard underneath the bar, for emergency. I think today classes as one," I offered as he looked like a man that could use a drink. I closed my eyes resting my head back against the back cushion of the couch.

I heard the door close and the soft noise of movement from the corner of the room where the bar was located.

"Thank you" Dimitri stated.

I opened my eyes to see the Russian gulping down the vodka like there was no tomorrow; boy is he going to regret doing that. He moved out from behind the bar and took a seat opposite myself on the couch, the bottle resting on his knee with his hand gripping the neck of the bottle. My eyes shot wide as I noticed that half the bottle was already gone.

"You might want to slow up, need I remind you what that stuff can do," I stated gesturing towards the bottle with my own before taking another mouthful.

"I am Russian remember, but considering today events nothing matters as long as Roza is safe" he responded lifting the bottle to his lips.

We sat there is silence as we both drank from our bottles. He would look at me out of the corner of his eye and I would do the same. I couldn't take the silence any more it was killing me.

I chuckled to myself as I thought about Rose. She would never believe either one of us about this if we told her.

"What is funny Lord Ivashkov?" Dimitri asked raising one eyebrow.

Shaking my head I responded "Rose will never believe either one of us if we told her both you and I were in the same room drinking"

What Dimitri did next actually sacred me, he burst out laughing. "No she wouldn't"

We both calmed down, taking another drink of the bottles we had. At this stage there wasn't much left and would have to find more or switch to another spirit. Getting up from the couch I walked behind the bar grabbing two more bottles of American vodka, placing them on the bar.

"Do you love her?" I asked tilting my head looking him in the eye. I may have been intoxicated but I could still read his aurora.

Dimitri stood up from the seat walking to stand directly in front of me on the other side of the bar. He looked me directly in the eye before he spoke.

"Yes. Words cannot describe the way I feel for Roza. At the start I was not sure what my feelings were towards her. I was brought in to bring the Princess back, which is what I did. Then I offered to mentor Rose without thinking, I had no idea why I would do such a thing. The more time I spent around her the more I understood her. What I didn't realize it went both ways. She saw past my mask as I saw past hers." He spoke with such passion and conviction.

Taking both bottles we both moved towards the kitchen sitting at the table across from each other. His aurora was shinning bright red and I knew he was speaking the truth. I opened the bottles as he continued.

"I knew Rose had a….. Whats the word crush yeah crush on me but I pushed it aside as a teenage girl thing. As time went by my feelings deepened. Jealousy would rage through me when I saw her with another man, anger when I see her cry and can't fix the problem and more. Almost losing her…..at Spokane was very hard for me to deal with and now this." A heavy sigh came from deep in his chest.

"I would give up everything to make her happy and give her the life & happiness she deserves. I can't loose her and will die keeping it so" when Dimitri spoke those last words it sent a chill down my spine.

I knew that I loved Rose a lot more than a friend and would do anything for her but I could not honestly answer if it was the same as Dimitri. He was referring to something more, soul mates.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dimitri spoke with curiosity lacing his voice with one eyebrow raised.

"What the hell, since we are baring our souls here and with this much alcohol you could ask too dance naked in front of the mori court and I would" I sarcastically responded before taking another swig. I shifted in my seating worried to what his question was going to be.

He snickered shaking his head. "Will you ever stop trying and move on?"

Now that I was not expecting. I love Rose yes, she loves me? Yes but in the wrong way. Could I move? Mmmmmm.

"I honestly don't know." I finally answered quickly taking another mouthful closing my eyes shut tight waiting for this Russian to pound my face in. After a few moments I opened one eye to see if he was still there waiting for me to see it coming but what I saw was Guardian Belikov frowning at me not understanding.

"Get on with it, will ya" I snapped at him.

"Lord Ivashkov, get on with what?" Dimitri asked puzzled

I slammed my bottle down on the table in frustration, standing up very quickly but Dimitri didn't even budge. "Aren't you going to go all badass and hit me?" I demanded.

Dimitri eyes widen as he clicked onto what I was referring too. "Lord Ivashkov please sit back down. I may not think highly of you, as you have not given me any reason to do so but I will not attack you. Especially, not since you told me the truth." He calmly spoke before lifting the bottle to his lips.

God I hate it when he can look so graceful and godlike, like that. I flopped back into the seat. The kitchen was filled with tension as we both went back to staring at each other. As before it was me that broke the silence.

"I know you don't believe me but I really do love her you know. Since that day at the lodge I have not been able to get her out of my head. I would do anything for her ***sighs*** and that includes backing off to let her be happy with you. Don't get me wrong you two are going to be facing tough times as Dhampir relationships are frowned upon." I spoke clearly as I could as the alcohol was now really kicking in as I started slurring some words.

Dimitri was about to responded but I cut him off raising my hand.

"Truth be told you and Rose are indeed made for each other. I am sure by now that your aware that I can see auroras correct" I asked.

Dimitri nodded his head.

"God I can't believe I am saying this. You and Rose are soul mates alright. When you are around each other your auroras connect and become one. It is quite blinding actually. There I said it but by god Dimitri if you hurt her in any way not even my aunt will be able to stop me, get my drift." I narrowed my eyes on him.

DPOV

A smile came across my face. Did he really think that he would be able to hurt me, HA! You could see that my response was not what he expected.

"Adrian, May I call you that, especially since you have called me by my given name?" I asked

Adrian nodded his head and a shrug of his shoulder as a response. God he reminds me so much of Ivan.

"Adrian, I would never intentionally hurt Rose without hurting myself in the process. Her life is worth more to me then my own and I want nothing more than to make her happy. If I was the cause of Rose to be unhappy then you need not worry about finding me as I would have already fixed the problem myself" I calmly spoke staring him down.

Silence claimed us again as we both sat at the table. I could feel the affects of the Russian vodka pumping through my veins relaxing my body, willing it for sleep. We just sat there staring at each other not saying a word, like we had too. Woman would call it guy talk or code but really it is just a guy's way of understanding each other. We didn't need to speak with words as Adrian and I already knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

Over the last few hours being in the company of Adrian he has gained more respect from me then he will ever realize. Taking mouthfuls of this weak arse vodka I really looked at Adrian. He really did remind me of Ivan. Ivan was my best friend; he was my first charge. Everyone one always wondered how we could be friends as we were complete opposites.

"Is it just because I love Rose that you hate me Dimitri?" Adrian slurred the question out.

Raising an eyebrow I looked him up and down. His body was molded into the seat and his posture relaxed but there was sorrow, hurt, and longing in his eyes. I knew that look, which was the same look Ivan gave when he was looking for something real. Ivan was a royal mori just like Adrian; Adrian is just a little higher up on the ladder. Royal Mori always get what they want, when they want and how they want but it is not real, it just those throwing the power round keeping them looking important. It was just then that I finally understood what Ivan meant.

_Mori seem like they have it all given to them but at the end of the day there the ones that are creating more problems to keep their time occupied. As when they go home at night there is nothing real there for them to hold onto._

All Adrian wants is like every other person out there, someone to love, great friends and to be wanted for him not for his status. Leaning forward I grabbed the bottle from Adrian's grip, surprisingly he let it go.

"No that is not the only reason, you remind me of a dear friend. Actually he was more like my brother, Ivan Zeklos." My voice sounding harsher then I would have liked.

I stood up from the table and placed the bottles in the bin that were now empty. I glanced at Adrian who had this vague look on him.

"Adrian, I don't not hate you it is quite the opposite actually. You may annoy me with your undoes towards Rose but hate you I do not. You remind me so much of Ivan, he was a great man. A man that you are struggling to become, a push from me here or there in the right direction wont kill you." I spoke those words meaning every one of them.

I left Adrian sitting at the table with his jaw hanging on the ground and his eyes popping out of his head from my statement. Shaking my head I walked to the front door calling over my shoulder.

"That does not mean you get leeway with your undoes towards Rose" I snickered as I closed the door behind me.

I felt a weight being lifted of my chest but it still ached for Roza. My heart knew where I wanted to be as my feet moved in the direction of the infirmary.

**So how did you like this chapter?**

**I don't think I per trade the Adrian and Dimitri scene well but I will let you guys be the judge of that.**

**So does anyone have any guess to what might be coming up?**

**Thank you for all those that have been reviewing I really do like hearing form you all.**

**So please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy series or any of the character that are mentioned through out the series Rachelle Mead does!**

**Thank you, Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I love hearing from you!**

**Thank you for those who have been guessing on identity of the Master. So far no one has guessed correctly!**

**I do have to apologies for some spelling mistakes that in the last chapter that has been pointed out to me. Sorry but I am only human and mistakes to happen.**

**So here is the next chapter.**

DPOV

I arrived at the infirmary with a heavy heart and a short fuse. Just the thought of Roza yet again lying in the infirmary was driving me crazy. Other guardians and infirmary staff saw me coming; moving out of my way not wanting to receive my wrath first hand. I passed the nurses station heading for the room Rose was last in.

"Guardian Belikov Dimitri" I strong voice called.

Turning around I saw Abe staring back at me. I walked quickly over to him extending my hand to him.

"It is nice to see you again Zemy" I greeted him.

Abe took my hand shaking it "It has been a while and I hoped it would have been under different circumstances" dropping his hand to rest back at his side.

"How is she doing?" I asked trying not to show my emotions, after all Abe is Rose father, to which I still can't believe but it does explain a lot.

Looking down from my face you could see the worry and concern "She is stabilized, the bullet was a clean shot through but it hit the main vein causing the blood lose. It was lucky that you got her here and the Princess not far behind otherwise…. I don't think she would have made it."

"Can I see her?" I asked flatly.

"Yes Yes of course, Janine and the Princess are with her. Both of them not able to leave her side." Abe stated before turning walking down the hall.

I quickly followed and about 5 rooms down from where we were standing we reached the room that Roza was in. Abe knocked lightly on the door before opening it. Abe walked through holding the door open for me to come in. The moment my eyes hit Rose sleeping form I stopped dead in my tracks, my breath came in gasps as my brain took in what I was seeing.

Rose was lying on her back on the bed with an IV bag of fluids being pumped into her left arm and an IV bag of blood being pumped into her right arm. There was a heart monitor attached to her that was sounding a nice rhythmic sound in the background. She always has been a fighter. Her skin was really pale against her brown hair; she looked like she had all the life sucked out of her. I could feel me legs being to wobble and my heart grew heavy seeing her like this.

"Janine, someone is here to see Rose" Abe announced.

Guardian Hathaway turned in her seat, her gaze lifting to mine; you could see the tear marks on her face from when she had been crying. She stood moving quietly over to me.

"Thank you, thank you so much" she said looking me straight in the eye. You could see how difficult it was for her. The great Janine Hathaway saying thank you, she was always a proud stubborn woman.

I wasn't sure to why she was saying thank you but I gave a small nod as my response. Guardian Hathaway then continued walking into the open arms of Abe. I sat down on the seat that Guardian Hathaway was just on taking Rose hand in mine; rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. She wasn't cold but wasn't warm to touch either, more clammy. I dropped my head in shame; if only I was next to her I would have been able to protect her.

I looked crossed the bed to see the sleeping form of the Princess. Her head was on the bed and her hand holding onto Rose. The Princess looked so worn out, her appearance a bit rustled but I was not going to tell her that, plus I doubt I looked any better. Rose and the princess are really lucky to have each other.

There was a knock at the door; both Guardian Hathaway and I went straight into alert mood. I stood and walked quickly over to the door gesturing for Janine to back away. She pushed Abe behind her towards the Princess with her stake in her hand ready. I gave a small nod before I opened the door slightly to see Alberta on the other side with her hands up.

"WOW easy there Belikov, I just came to see how she was doing and to speak with Guardian Hathaway" Alberta quickly rushed.

"Sorry still on high alert" I answered back flatly. I knew it wasn't Alberta fault that Rose got shot but she was head guardian after all.

I opened the door wider letting her into the room. Alberta's mouth hung open as she saw the sight of Rose in the bed, shaking her head in disbelief.

Turning to Janine and Abe, Alberta asked hesitantly "May I have a word outside?" gesturing her head back towards the door.

Janine and Abe gave each other a glance and reluctantly moved towards the door, Alberta following behind them closing the door. I walked back over to the bed and leant down and kissed Roza forehead. I held my breathe for a moment then whispered to her in Russian.

"WHAT" I heard Abe's voice shout loudly that it woke the princess up.

I stood up straight my guardian mask on "Stay with Rose" I said harshly as I walked towards the door, exiting the room. There stood Abe and Janine with anger on there faces glaring at Alberta.

"What do you mean that you have not been able to find any trace of the shooter?" Guardian Hathaway spat with venom dripping off the words.

My body stiffened, they haven't been able to find the shooter. My hands curled into fist as I tried to keep my composure. I noticed Alberta registered my presence out of the corner of her eye.

"I am truly sorry for what has happened to Rose, I still have a team out there following any leads they can find." Alberta voice was pleading.

"Guardian Petrov that is my only child lying in there hooked up to those machines, my little girl. You better find that son of a bitch that pulled that trigger before I do otherwise the rumors about me won't do me justice." Abe spat harshly and I swear I felt the air around us go cold.

Alberta took a step back, looking over at Janine. "I am sorry Alberta, you are a dear friend but I will not interfere if Abe chooses to take matters into his own hands. He is a very protective man." She spoke with an edge to her voice.

Alberta sighed shaking her. "You didn't hear this from me. I cannot tell you what happened today as I am still in disbelief. Someone high up is trying to keep this situation low key. I have been given orders from court to have this matter closed in 42 hours solved or not."

I could feel the angry starting to rise higher in my body as I clenched my fist tighter.

"None of the investigation team has been able to find a shell casing at the stadium from the shooters gun, so we know he is a pro. No one saw anyone out of the ordinary but what is even stranger is that the wards were still up so it is someone here." Alberta whispered the last part.

Janine gasped with shock; Abe looked like he was going to have steam coming out of his ears but that was all I need to hear too send my rage into overload. With my fists clenched tight I turned to the nearest wall and punched it hard. A loud crack echoed through the hall with all three of the jumping in fright.

RPOV

I heard the click of the gun being cocked and I froze on the spot, not even seconds later I felt this burning hot sensation in my shoulder, to what I presume was the bullet ripping through my body. After all the training that the academy has taught me, they never really prepared us for guns. Well lets face it guns and bullets wont kill a strigoi so it wasn't high on the too teach list.

The force of the bullet slammed my body forward into the door in front of me with my hand automatically covering my stomach trying desperately to protect my baby from the impact. My shoulder felt like it was on fire as I could feel my blood running down my arm to the ground below. I pushed my body off the door turning around waiting for the next strike to end my life but it never came.

So many things were running through my mind about Lissa, my friends, my parents but mostly about Dimitri. I haven't told him yet that he was going to be a father and now I might never get the chance too. If I was ever going to be able to kiss his soft lips? To have his warm strong hand wrapped around me? To tell him that I loved him. I could feel my body going into shock as my legs caved out from underneath me dropping me to the ground.

I could feel more and more blood running from my body as my eyes started growing really heavy. I willed my eyes to start open but I was loosing the battle with my own body. I closed my eyes giving into my body's demands hoping that Lissa and Dimitri knew how much I loved them. I was about to give in completely when I felt a shot of electricity run through me and strong hands on my body.

"Rose Roza Roza come back to me Roza" I faintly heard instantly knowing Dimitri voice.

"Dimitri" I whispered out before my body gave out completely sending me into blackness.

* * *

Still RPOV

"Mummy please, just a little longer?" this heavenly voice spoke.

I looked down to see a young boy about the age of 5 maybe 6 staring back at me with his big dark chocolate eyes. He had my nose and ears with brown shoulder length hair that was tied at the nape of his neck. He was a splitting image of Dimitri.

It was then that I heard a guy laugh. Looking up I noticed that I was in a gym; from the looks of things it was the courts gym. My eyes found the source of the laugh coming from none other then my very own Russian God. He was lying on the mats with his shirt off looking ever so fine.

I must be dreaming.

I looked back down at the boy then back to Dimitri. Dimitri got up coming over to me kissing my lightly on my forehead placing one hand on my stomach "How are my two ladies doing today?" he asked.

I looked down at my stomach to see that I had a small baby bump; I was pregnant with our second child. I looked up into Dimitri eyes to see him curiously looking at me when I remembered he asked me a question.

Yep. Definitely dreaming.

"We are going fine, don't worry so much" I replied. Dimitri just stood their staring at me looking to see if I was telling him the truth.

Dimitri lifted his hand to caress my cheek "Roza I am aloud to worry, you are giving me another precious gift, our daughter growing inside of you. I know that the morning sickness has been a bit rough on you lately."

"Mum Dad pleassssse" our son asked again almost whining. I giggled a little hearing his voice.

"He gets that from you" Dimitri chuckled and I slapped him playfully on his arm.

I looked down at my son "I think you have had enough for one day" I stated.

My son made the whining sound again "But mum how am I going to be the best guardian if I don't practice? Plus I won't to be able to protect my sister from other boys." He asked adding a statement at the end.

I tilted my head toward Dimitri who was avoiding eye contact with me like he didn't say a thing look on his face, he has already got our son on his side as the over protect brother.

Shaking my head "Ok but 5 more minutes only, after that we must go home"

The boy jumped up and down before grabbing Dimitri hand leading him back towards the mats "Come on dad" I couldn't help but chuckle.

The dream started to fade and I heard this loud crack sound coming from around me. I opened my eyes quickly only having to shut them again from the brightness of the lights. Trying again but opening slowly I managed to see a door well what looked like a door my vision was very fuzzy. Blinking a few times my eyes began to focus as I moved my head to the side looking for anyone in the room.

"Rose Rose" I heard Lissa soft worried voice reach my ears, the bond came through to me hitting me hard. Lissa was sad, worried and afraid. It was with the last emotion that got my body to react, sitting straight up in the bed looking round for the threat as I started pulling at the IV drips and anything else they had I hooked up too.

"Get these off me?" I croaked, my throat very scratchy and dry.

"Rose… NO Rose…. Im fine" Lissa tried again reaching for my hands to stop me. I pushed her hands away looking for something I could use in the room as a weapon.

"No, I need to fight" I squeaked out again swallowing hard trying to lubricate my throat.

Lissa kept reaching for my hand but she couldn't get a good grip on my wrist "DIMITRI" she screamed out.

I looked up to see the door being flung open; Dimitri and my parents along with Alberta rushed into the room. Dimitri was the first to reach me, jumping up onto the bed straddling my legs grabbing my wrist to stop me pulling out or at what ever I could.

"Let me go, let me go" I screamed this time shaking my head.

"Rose sssshhhh it is alright, calm down" but I kept struggling in his grip fighting to get free.

"Lissa, Dimitri" I screamed again.

"Roza please sssshhhh stop, look at me. Roza look at me. Roza смотрят на меня. Моя любовь пожалуйста остановитесь, успокаиваются, ваш сейф моя любовь, я имею Вас, ваш сейф." He spoke the last part in Russian soothing me as I stopped struggling against his hold. He always knew that I loved it when he spoke Russian to me. Dimitri released my wrist staring into my eyes with pure worry and concern showing. I couldn't stop the tears that started falling down my cheek as I felt Dimitri strong comforting arms wrap around me. I leaned into his embrace grabbing hold of his shirt in a death grip not wanting to let go.

ABE POV

WHAT! Someone here wanted my little girl dead. Like fuck that is going to happen. I have already got 5 of my guardian coming from Russia to guard Rose around the clock until the shooter has been caught. Her safety and well-being is everything to me right now. Who ever this prick is, he better run and hide because if I ever find him he is going to pay. I will torture him for even thinking he could get away with shooting Rose. Anger was raging through my body when I loud crack filled the hall.

Looking to my right Dimitri had his fist in the wall, pulling his hand back he placed both hands against the wall leaning towards it with his head hung low in frustration. The wall had a hole in it with 2 big cracks, one leading all the way up to the roof and the other to the floor. I have never seen or heard of Dimitri acting like this; he was always in control. I knew he cared for Rose seeing he is her mentor but with that act he is acting like he failed to protect her like a bother to a sister or…a lover.

"DIMITRI" Lissa voice screamed from inside the room.

We all rushed towards the door, Dimitri being closest flung the door open and entered the room first. The Princess was struggling to control a very outraged Rose.

I felt helpless as a father as I watch Dimitri jump onto the bed to restrain Rose. I felt Janine by my side gripping onto my shirt sobbing as she watched Rose. I brought her closer to my body wrapping an arm around her waist.

It was only a few months ago that I ran into Janine in Russia, it was like the sparks never left us from when we were younger. I never stopped loving her over these long years. Don't get me wrong I am a man and I have found other woman attractive but no other has held my heart.

Janine was young when she fell pregnant with Rose and I knew that she wasn't the type of person to settle down to become a housewife. So it really didn't surprise me when she took off leaving me only a letter. Looking at Rose now I knew that I should have gone after Janine and made her see reason, if not then at least for me to be apart of Rose life.

Dimitri was trying to talk to Rose but she kept struggling against him, if he couldn't get her to calm down and stop I was afraid we were going to have to sedate her.

"Roza please sssshhhh stop, look at me. Roza look at me. Roza смотрят на меня. Моя любовь пожалуйста остановитесь, успокаиваются, ваш сейф моя любовь, я имею Вас, ваш сейф." Dimitri started speaking in English but then switched to Russian for the last part.

Rose stopped struggling straight way once she heard his voice speaking Russian, you could easily tell it soothed her. This obviously wasn't the first time he spoke to her like this. Rose began to cry as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight to his chest as his head turned looking at me.

I narrowed my eyes at Dimitri as he held my daughter in his arms. Dimitri was fully aware that I understood every word that he just spoke. He has a lot of explaining too do.

Master POV

Today was the day sweet Rosemarie became a guardian, she will remember this day forever, my special gift waiting for the right moment to strike.

I can almost see Guardian Belikov standing there furiously debating in his head to leave his charge, his duty & oath and rush to his soul mate's side or to stay. ***laughs out loud* **Always so protective of the ladies in his life, sentimental fool just like his mother.

"Master Master" one of my many loyal followers burst through my bedroom door.

Sitting up from my bed I hissed at the servant "Can't you see that I am busy" my hand reaching for the blood whore lying naked on the bed.

"Sorry Master, I thought to let you know that your gift was opened" the servant dropped to his knees in surrender.

A grant smile came across my face "And?"

"And the academy is currently in lock down. From our inside source Rose is currently in the infirmary. She lost a lot of blood but otherwise she is unharmed as you requested." The servant clearly said.

"Belikov" I asked narrowing my eyes.

A smile crept across his face "As you predicted Master, our source confirmed he is so enraged that no one is game enough to go near him. He is angered that he could not protect her and is furious at himself for being helpless, also that there is no lead to that has done it."

"Good that will teach Rose to say no to me. Now leave Im in the mood to celebrate." I seductively responded rolling on top of the blood whore settling myself in-between her legs as I leant down taking her breast in my mouth biting her as I slammed myself into her, hearing her whimper.

I couldn't help but to throw my head back and laugh as I pumped my cock in and out of this blood whore. Rose will be mine.

**Roza ****смотрят****на****меня****. ****Моя****любовь****пожалуйста****остановитесь****, ****успокаиваются****, ****ваш****сейф****моя****любовь****, ****я****имею**** Вас, ваш сейф = ****My love please stop calm down, your safe my love I have got you, your safe**

**So how did we like that chapter?**

**I know some readers are worried about this story but please it is a Rose and Dimitri story. Love is never easy but does prevail. **

**I know everyone wants Rose to tell Dimitri about the baby but it wouldn't be much of a story if I did that as there are so many stories like that out there. **

**My story will be different you just have to be patient (as possible as you can) and keep reading, this story is different and will explain everything over time.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy series or any of the character that are mentioned through out the series Rachelle Mead does!**

**Hello all!**

**Yes Yes I know it has been forever since I last updated. **

**All I can say is that family is more important and they come first. Things haven't completely gone back to normal (like it ever does) but it is slowly getting there.**

**So to all my readers thank you so much for your patients and support regarding this story.**

**To those that have contacted me personal thank you very much for your kind words.**

**Now onto the story! Enjoy**

Pavel POV

Leaving RenShi at the temple I walked back to my house with wild thoughts running through my head and a heavy burden weighing on my heart. How could this happen? At the academy of all places?, right under their noses? I barged through my front door picking up the first thing I saw and threw it across the room "AAARRRRHHHHH" I screamed.

I knew RenShi would not let me go to the academy, as I was needed here to complete my training. If anything happen to Rose and the baby there will be no point in me finishing my training as the whole point was to become the child personal body guard. How am I to protect them both at this stage when I am half way around the world in a Russian monastery? I just hope that Guardian Belikov is good as they say to keep them both safe.

Glancing at the wall it was very late and I still had six more hours to wait before I could call my wife and let her know what RenShi has instructed. I just hope that Rose will listen; everything depends on her choice now.

LPOV

I honestly don't know how I didn't see it before; the chemistry that is coming off both Rose and Dimitri is unbelievable. All this time, it was right under my nose. Watching Dimitri rock Rose back and forth in his arms it was clear as day that both of them were more than lovers, they were connected.

My heart was aching seeing Rose so fragile, she has always been my rock my pillar of strength, I felt so helpless sitting here not been able to help my best friend, my sister. I wanted to hold Rose in my arms and tell her it is going to be all right like she always did for me when the I woke up with the nightmares, or when spirit was getting too much to the point I was cutting myself. Even though I was feeling selfish I knew Dimitri was the person she need right now, specially with the pregnancy.

I relaxed a little in the chair looking away from Rose and glancing at Guardian Hathaway and Abe. **Giggles in head** I cant believe that Abe Muzur is Rose is father, who would of guessed. Don't get me wrong all the sign were definitely there when it came to Rose showing her attitude but I never would of thought Abe. Guardian Hathaway has relaxed a little since Rose has calmed down pulling the other seat away from the bed to sit down, however Abe kept glaring at Dimitri.

I really should go and find Christian and the rest of them and let them know Rose is awake. We all looked up to Rose she was the glue that held our group of misfits together, our family. I was about to get up and leave when there was a knock at the door. You could see Dimitri tense at the sound tightening his grip on Rose as she let out a little whimper. Guardian Hathaway jumped from he chair pushing Abe to the side and locked eyes with Dimitri. Guardian Hathaway had her stake in her hand at the ready as she nodded indicating she was going to open the door.

"WOOOOW Janine is it only me, I went and got the doctor seeing that Rose is awake" I faintly herd Alberta voice.

Guardian Hathaway pushed the door open for Guardian Petrov and the doctor stepped into the room but you could easily tell that Guardian Hathaway was still on high alert with anyone that she didn't know being around her daughter.

Guardian Petrov silent but quickly came and stood behind me and the doctor stood just shy of the door frozen looking at Dimitri on the bed in shock.

" Excuse me Guardian Belikov but I will have to ask you to unhand my patient and get down from the bed" the male doctor sternly spoken holding Rose file in his hanging hands in front of his body. I looked back to the bed and Rose hands still had an iron grip on Dimitri shirt when she spoke " Don't leave me, please don't leave me" sounding so sacred and frightened.

I sure hate to be that doctor right now as even I knew Dimitri was not going to let Rose out of his arms. I was proven right when a low but vicious growl came from Dimitri.

"The only way you will get Rose out of my arms and me off this bed is if I am dead and try to do so forcefully will only result you with more patients tonight…. And I can guarantee it wont be me" Dimitri threaten the doctor giving him the most deathliest glare that I have ever seen. He really is a badass god, I though as I shifted in my seat. I felt Guardian Petrov arm grab my shoulder reassuring me.

Dimitri and the doctor stared at each other for a moment, I guess the doctor must of realized he wasn't going to win as I heard him sigh "Very well" as he stepped to the foot of the bed resulting in Guardian Hathaway in a counter move coming up to the side of the bed.

JPOV

I watched as the doctor moved around the bed trying to get closer to Rose who was in the safety of Guardian Belikov arms. I didn't know this doctor and like hell was he going any where near my baby girl without me right next to him. God only knows what Rose is thinking or feeling at this moment. Thank god that Guardian Belikov is here cause I don't thing anyone of us would have been able to calm her down.

Abe was standing close behind me, as he had the same feeling as I did. To think that only a few hours ago I nearly lost my only child. I am more determined now to make sure that Rose understands that I do love her.

"Rose, my name is doctor Zokka, I am the special doctor that the academy brings in for the trials. My team and I were the ones that were working on you when you got brought in. Do you remember anything?" Dr Zokka asked in a warm voice as he tried to reach for her hand.

Rose moved her hand further away whimpering, burrowing herself more into Guardian Belikov embrace. Guardian Belikov let out a warning snarl as I raised my stake towards the doctor.

"Don't try and touch my daughter without permission, understood?" I barked.

Doctor Zokka turned to me to stare me down with the most disappointed and astonished face. "Remember who you are talking to here please Guardian Hathaway. I am the doctor that is treating your daughter. How am I meant to help her heal if I can not touch her?"

The question was left lingering in the air until Princess Lissa spoke up. "Excuse me Dr Zokka but Rose does not need you to heal her as more to make sure that her body operating the way it should be. If that requires you to touch her than I would think it be wise to ask permission as I will be dammed if I am going to let anyone hurt her again. I would also appreciate it if you keep in check which tone you use in my presence around rose. Rose my not be related to me by blood but is in no other sense my sister." The venom dripping off those words left everyone in the room speechless.

"I am sorry if I have offended you Princess but I am only trying to do my job. I can assure you that Rose is getting the best of everything, orders from the Queen herself. Rose seems to be still in a mild case of shock, I will come back tomorrow to check on her progress. I would suggest that Rose get some rest and much need sleep. I have to request that only one person be stay with rose at this time. The more people surrounding her the more tense she will be." The doctor bowed his head in respect before walking out the door.

"Dimitri, Dimitri to stay" rose said in a whisper.

I looked up into Guardian Belikov eyes pleading as I wanted to stay and hold my daughter in my arms. I moved forward to touch rose but she shunned away gripping tighter onto Guardian Belikov shirt. Guardian Belikov stared back with sadness in his eyes as I began to weep. My own daughter didn't want my comfort.

Abe wrapped his arms around me whispering in my ear words of comfort. "Come Janine, she will be safe with Dimitri. We will get some rest and be back when she wakes up" as we walked towards the door.

LPOV

You could see the hurt and struggle on Guardian Hathaway face as she left the room. Rose was her daughter, even as strange as there relationship she lovers Rose so much. I know she must be hurting right now as Rose wanted Dimitri to stay and no one else. I was a little hurt but I could understand. If I were in her position all I would want would be Christian. With that thought I best be going too, I need to inform the others on Rose.

As I stood from the chair Guardian Petrov was saying her goodbyes to Dimitri and walking out the door.

"Guardian Belikov I must be going now also, I leave Rose in your hands. She needs your strength and your love right now and no one else's." I sweetly say with a smile on my face.

The face of Guardian Belikov was priceless. I found it very hard not to laugh.

"Pri.. Princess?" His voice was shaken

I snickered a giggle as the great badass Guardian Belikov stumbles with one word. "Guardian Belikov Rose is my sister, did you really think that the attitude change of Rose was going to go un noticed. **Laughs** do you love her?"

Guardian Belikov nodded his head "Yes Princess I love her very much and deeply. Rose isn't my life, she is something more, she is my heart."

"That is the most sweetest thing I have every heard. I am so happy for you both. You do understand what will happen if I every find out that you have hurt her don't you?" I asked with the glint in my eye.

"Princess I would never dream of ever doing anything to hurt Roza, not intentionally. It would only hurt me also. I do understand your message none the less" Guardian Belikov spoke sincerely

"Good, get some rest and don't let her out of your arms. Ill be back tomorrow." I smiled as I walked to the door, closing it behind me.

Once the door was closed I headed out of the infirmary pulling my phone out of my pocket texting Christian, Adrian asking them to meet me at Tasha quarters.

TPOV

A knock at my door brought me out of my stupor. Opening the door I found Princess Lissa there with an apologetic look.

"Princess Lissa what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked friendly opening the door wider for her to come in.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything Tasha, but I have asked for Christian and Adrian to meet me hear for an update on Rose." She answered shyly.

"Of course Princess, it is not a hassle in the slightest. Would you like a drink my dear, I was about to pour myself another stiff drink. I bet with today's events you could use a good drink? Hmmm?" I asked

The Princess looked up at me with a concerning look on her face "Water will be fine thank you." Lissa responded

"Come come now Princess I am not a teacher and I do remember what is was like to be young!" I half giggled my response.

Lissa giggles with me for an unknown reason. "Then I will have what ever it is that your having Tasha" Lissa stated with a crocked smile.

I grabbed to glasses from the cupboard pouring a nice glass of cold rum. I handed Lissa a class as we sat at the table.

An odd comfortable silence swept the room as I sat at the table staring at the young Princess who has captivated my nephew's heart.

Thinking of my sweet nephew, here he comes walking over to the table with Adrian close behind him.

"My dear Christian how many time do I have to tell you to knock before you enter someone's room?" I snicker tilting my head in amusement.

Shaking his head Christian with a glint smile on his face he bends down and places a kiss on the top of the Princess head "I am sorry Aunty but my only role model showed me from a young age that it was alright to break the rules". Then he broke out laughing, the Princess playfully smacked his stomach making him cough.

I couldn't help but laugh at this. "Christian if there ever was a time to heard my advice now would be it, Never and I mean never let this young amazing woman ever slip through your fingers".

I saw Adrian roll his eyes as he took a seat at the table with Christian following suit. "So how is Rose?" Adrian asked bluntly. I stood up from the table walking back into the kitchen to retrieve two more glass, as I knew that both Christian and Adrian will need it with the update that the Princess is about to deliver.

The last hour has been very hard to keep my emotions in check hearing about rose and everything that has happened at the hospital. Christian and Adrian were not going to hide their feeling or thoughts on the matter, Adrian especially. Both boys wanted to hunt down and kill the person responsible for rose being in the hospital; Adrian was going to speak to his aunty the queen demanding answers. It was admirable in what they wanted to do but I couldn't bear to see them hurt.

The princess and I talked the boys out of there revenge plan and that everyone need a good nights rest now that Rose is awake. After everyone left my room I drew myself a hot bath. It was there in the depths of silence that my mobile phone rang.

Pavel POV

I couldn't wait any longer, being a world away and helpless is not my forte. I picked up my phone and called Tasha, god I wish I could hold her in my arms right now, I sighed. The phone rang and on the 5 ring she picked up.

"Hello" she answered out of breath.

"Tasha baby is everything alright?" I asked quickly, panic rising inside of me.

"Oh hey baby, yeah everything is fine. I was just in the bath deep in thought, I had to race to answer the phone." She answered

"Oh thank god, I was worried something else has happened" I stated back releasing a heavy sigh.

"I know baby, but everything seemed to have quieted down for the time being. I had the Princess, Christine and Adrian over before updating on Rose." Her caring voice sounded through the phone.

"And how is Rose?" I asked holding my breath for some news on her.

Tasha released a sigh "Rose is awake, very emotional unstable at the moment but she is awake. There has been no news as such about the baby, so I am assuming that the doctors have not completed their test and her family still go unaware that she is indeed pregnant. I can confirm that the Princess is the only one aware of her condition, to which that wouldn't surprise me. From what I have been told by the Princess she Dimitri is refusing to leave her side. Abe her father will be bring or hiring her some guardians assigned to protect her until this matter is sorted out. Which as you can imagine will make things hard to get her alone."

I heard Tasha take a breath before she continued.

"The queen has made herself present in this case as to try to wrap up the investigation which has got Rose family very suspicious. I know she is only trying to keep things quiet so we can carry out the task ahead that she has set with RenShi but all it has done is draw more suspicition. Things are a mess right now and I really don't know where to go from here?" you could here the stress in her voice. It is hard to imagine that in one day all things have gone from being ok to absolute shit.

I release the breath that I was holding and it is more worse than I thought.

"Tasha Hun, I am sorry that I can not be there with you at this time and everything falls to you and with what RenShi wants you to do is going to be more difficult now then before." I state to her

"God Pavel what does he except me to work miracles. Not only do I have to keep my self hidden from suspicion, I have to break into the medical center as well as the academy's steal roses hard copy files, delete the virtual copies from the computer erasing her from completely like she never existed. Some how manage to explain plus convince Rose to leave her family and Dimitri." Tasha all but growled down the phone.

"Babe calm down, I know you can pull all this off. RenShi would not of given you this task if he didn't think you could do it" I asked honestly.

"So that is what he wants me to do, GREAT!" I could hear the sarcasms dripping from that statement.

I love Tasha more than life itself but she is starting to get on my nerves, I really don't like pulling rank with her as she is my wife and we are meant to be partners in everything but she is getting herself worked up.

"TASHA" I shouted down the phone. There was silence on the other end.

"My love calm down or do I have to pull rank?" I asked

I could hear sobbing now, great I instantly fee like shit as I have made her cry and I am not there to take her into my arms and comfort her.

"Honey, come on baby please calm down I didn't mean to yell at you. Look I know this is hard on you and everyone else involved but it is the sacrifices that we do now will help Rose and that baby of hers. But yes you are correct you will have to do all those things you stated before. RenShi does want you to confront Rose and tell her the truth, and get her to leave to come to the monastery." I answer calmly.

There was and agonizing silence on the end of the phone.

"Ok, but it is going to take me some a few days to speak to Rose so in the mean time I will get a jump start into making her disappear." Tasha replied.

"That's my girl. Ok my love I will leave you to get some rest and plan you next move, keep me updated. When you think you have Rose let me know so I can be on the private jet out to the academy to get her. Good night my love" I speak softly into the phone.

"Goodnight and I love you too." I heard her answer.

Putting my phone down I rolled over in the bed, lying flat on my back with my hands behind my head. This is far from being over.

**Hope that you all enjoyed and I didn't disappoint?**

**Once again thanks to everyone for supporting this story.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks **


End file.
